


Random Shiz Book?

by TheTransKing



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Cobra Kai, Onward (2020), The Walking Dead (TV), Wolfblood (TV), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuntboy, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Trans, Transboy, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, imgoingtohell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransKing/pseuds/TheTransKing
Summary: This is more likes notes before we get started. This will be like my Random Shiz Book on Wattpad, so any fandom i add you will find here. tags will and may change overtime.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot/Original Character(s), Carl Grimes/Negan, Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket/Willy Wonka, Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, DoniBobes/Lynix, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Chandler Riggs, Lynix/DoniBobes, Willy Wonka/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Willy Wonka x Charlie Bucket

Charlie's pov

I was walking around the huge factory on my phone. I was 13 when I moved here. Now I'm going on my 18th birthday. Willy will turn 47 in a few months. I hear some music coming from his room and I knock on the door, "Willy?" I come in. He had his hat on, glasses on, coat open and surprisingly enough.. he had abs. Damn. He was kinda doing a sexual dance and I stare at him and I don't think he noticed me but I noticed he was doing it for this app TikTok. I come in a little more, "Willy." I said and he looks at me and closes his coat, "Umm, hi Charlie... you.. how much did you see of that?" He asked and I giggle, "All of it." I said and he nods slowly, "Okay.... note to self, lock door." He said and I laugh. "You know what's coming up?" I ask him and he smiles at me and hugs me, "Your birthday." He said, "I hope you like your cake this year." He said. "I love it every year." I said and hug him tight. I take his glasses off, "You shouldn't have them on all the time." I said and he rolls his eyes, he has such beautiful eyes. He takes his glasses back and messes up my hair and I shiver, "Now go make sure everything is running smoothly." He said and I nod slightly and leave and wave bye to him and close his door. I sit down outside of it and think of him, I don't know what this feeling is but I like it. A Oompa Loompa found me and helped me up, "Whats wrong with you?" He signed and I open up Willys door a crack and show him. I smile seeing him and he pulls me away from the door to go check on the machines and I sigh. He signs to me to stop dreaming of the impossible. I sigh and nod and follow him. We go around but I kinda couldn't get Willy off my mind. I know I don't have a shot. If he didn't love anyone all these years there's no way he likes me. After finishing up I go to Willy and knock on his door and he answers and I smile seeing his eyes, "I'm gonna go see my family." I said. He nods, "Have fun. But don't use the elevator, it's getting worked on." He said and I nod and hug him and he hugs me back chuckling, "You'll be back won't you? Why a hug?" He asked. "I can't tell you.. just let me hug you.." I said and he rubs my back. "Charlie.. if you need to say something you can." He said and I shake my head no. I pull away and go to see my family. I smile hugging my grandparents and kiss their heads and I hug my parents. They got into a better house and had so much to eat. And their life was better ever since Willy helped them. I sit down with my parents and I told them this feeling I had that was so strange to me, I never felt it before. "Awww, my young boy is in love." My mom said hugging me. "Who's the girl? I'm surprised, you're always in the factory." She said and I look down. "I'm in love with... oh god...." I said. "What?" She asked. "Wonka..." I said. My parents looked at me, "Are you joking Charlie?" My dad asked and I shake my head no and I got slapped across the face from my dad. "No son of mine is gay. Do you hear me?!" He shouted at me and he beats me up and I cry in pain. When he stopped I got the strength to get out of there. I hold my stomach and I throw up and I pant. I try to make my way back to the factory. I spit out some blood that's dripping from my nose into my mouth and I go into the factory and the Oompa Loompas come to me and sign asking me what happened and I shake my head not wanting to talk about it. They help me with my nose and lead me to the infirmary and take care of me. I hold my stomach and sigh. About an hour later they help me to my room and I thank them and climb into my bed and sigh and they leave. I go on my phone and cry reading some text messages from my parents, "Good god.." I whimper and I cry. I definitely can't tell Willy. I can't tell anyone. I pull my blankets over me and cry in my room for the rest of the day and fall asleep. I wake up and see Willy sitting next to me and I whimper in pain, "Hey, what happened to you?" He asked and I cry, "I can't tell you." I said. "Why? Because you look like you got beaten up, I just wanna know who." He said and I bite my lip, "My dad.." I whisper. "What?! Why would your dad do this?" He asked. I sigh, "I can't tell you. You'll hate me to." I said. "Oh Charlie, I could never hate you." Willy said and hugs me and I hug him back and close my eyes. "It's time for dinner. We can talk about it at dinner." Willy said. "My legs feel numb and I'm not hungry." I said and curl away and Willy turns my face to him, "Do I have to carry you?" He asked and I shake my head no. "I'm fine." I said. "I was taught I'm fine meant help me I'm fucking dying and drowning and I need help. So." He said getting up and moved to my side of the bed and picked me up with my blanket and holds me tight, "Here we go." He groans and I hold him tight and whimper, "Put me down!" I said. "Nope." He said and carries me out my room and down to the dining room and I nuzzle into his chest and he tries to put me in my seat but I hold onto him tighter and whine. He sits in his seat and holds me in his lap and I cuddle him. "You gonna tell me now that I have you in my lap cuddled up like a baby?" He asked and I shake my head no. He sighs, "Okay, what if I feed you?" He asked and he gets some food on a fork and feeds me some steak and I nuzzle into his chest, "Willy.. you will hate me.. and then beat me like my dad did.. probably kick me out of the chocolate factory and then I'll be homeless and have no where to go.." I said and start crying and he hugs me tight, "Shhh, shhh." He rocks me in his lap, "I'm not gonna hate you and I'm not gonna hit you. I promise. You're making me more and more worried the more you say I'm gonna do that, you're making me think you killed someone." He said and I sigh, "No, I don't think it's nearly as bad as that.. I don't know if it's bad at all.. but my dad made it seem like it was.." I said and I close my eyes and put my head against his chest, "Your eyes look horrible Charlie. He must really hate whatever it is that I don't know." He said. I sigh, "After explaining something to my parents my dad said that I was... gay... and no son of his will be..." I said and I wait for screaming and punches and kicks, getting thrown out of the factory. But it didn't come. Willy hugged me tight and kisses my head, "Charlie, I'm not mad at you. You wanna know a secret?" He asked and I nod. "I'm gay to." He said and I open my eyes and look at him, "You're lying." I said. "I'm not." He said. "... prove it..." I said and he chuckles kissing my cheek and I bite my lip and look at him. "Now you prove it." Willy said and smirks holding me. This would be the only chance I have. I kiss his lips quickly and hold him tight and Willy kisses me back and then pulls away and smiles at me. "You went right in there huh?" He chuckles. "Only chance I'll ever have." I said and Willy feeds me and I nuzzle him, "Not entirely." He said and I look at him, "So.. you wanna do that again?" I bite my lip and he smiles at me and kisses me and I kiss him back. I love this moment. He puts his hands on my belly and I smile. He rubs my belly and pulls away and feeds me and I nuzzle him, "This is nice." I said and he smiles at me. "Willy." I said. "Yes Charlie?" He asked. "Promise me you won't beat me while I sleep." I said and he kisses my head, "I promise." He said and hugs me tight. He eat and I feed myself and cuddle him, "Thank you Willy." I smile, "It's not a problem my dear boy." He said. We finish up and he carried me back to my bedroom and he lays me in my bed, "Sleep well." He said and I whine, "Can't you stay with me?" I ask. He tilts his head, "Why?" He asked. "Please." I reach out for his hand and pout. "Let me get changed first." He said and I nod. He leaves and I get up slowly and I try to get changed but I just fell on my back and hit a nerve that wired to my brain and I whimper seeing my dad hit me again. I'm snapped out of it when Willy was back in his silk red pajamas and he dressed me and helped me into bed. "It's okay. I got you." He said and he holds me and kisses my head. "Get some sleep. You need it." He said and I slowly fall asleep and smile.

Willys pov

I wake up the next day and my phone goes off and I quickly snooze it and I smile as it tells me and reminds me it's Charlie's birthday. I could never forget. He was on top of me asleep and I rub his back and kiss his head, "Hes so cute." I smile and play with his hair. "Charlie." I said and shake him a little. I know it's rude but I wanted to celebrate with him. He wakes up and groans, "Yes?" He looks at me and smiles. "Happy 18th birthday cutie." I said and he blushes, "Thank you." He said and kisses my cheek. I smile and I hold him in my arms and sit up, "You ready for breakfast?" I ask and he nods. I carry him to the dining room and sit down with him in my lap and breakfast was there, his favorite pancakes made just for him. All chocolate with strawberries on top and syrup. He smiles and hugs me tight. An Oompa Loompa comes and I lean down and it whispers to me and I pull away, "No, do not let them in. They're no longer allowed." I said and Charlie looks at me confused. "It's your.... p-p-p.. parents. They're outside wanting to see you." I said and Charlie nods and stays in my lap and cuddles me. He opens his mouth and I chuckle feeding him breakfast. Charlie's parents got in anyway, makes sense, the Oompa Loompas are small. "Get out of his lap Charlie!" His father shouts. "No. He's my throne." Charlie said and I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "You're coming home right now! He made you gay!" Carlies mother shouted. "No he didn't. And he makes me happy. And he accepts me. Where I bet if I still turned out gay even if I didn't win that golden ticket and come here and Willy choose me, if I was gay without him, you father would still have beaten me." Charlie said. "Darn right. No son of mine will be gay!" Charlie's father shouts. "Then go away! I don't wanna see you ever again! Willy is the only family I need." Charlie said and I hug him. Charlie's mother leaves a box on the table and then his.. parents left. Charlie goes over and opens it. He looked confused, "That's weird. It has baby girl and baby boy stuff in here." He said and I come over and look inside. I pull out a picture of a sonogram, "This says your moms name, I think this is your baby stuff but I have no idea why girl stuff would be inside it." I said and he shrugs. "I don't have girl parts." He said and kept looking through and he throws a picture on the table and looks away, "Eww, what is that picture?" He said. I look at it, "I don't know. Looks like a uterus and other stuff." I pick the picture up and look closer, "This has your name on it, it says you were maybe 12." I said and he looks at me worried and he takes it from my hands and tries to makes the picture out and I tilt my head looking at it and realize what it was. "Oh Charlie... I think you can get pregnant." I said and he looks at me and laughs nervously, "I know you believe in the impossible and this is literally impossible! I'm a boy!" He said. "Correction dear one, you're intersex." I said and he looks at the picture and then holds his stomach, "So... if we had sex... you could get me pregnant..?" He asked and I nod, "I think so." I said and he kinda smiles a little, "That's kinda cool.. and scary.." he said and I hug him. "You wanna try to eat?" I ask and he nods. We put the stuff in the box to be looked through later again and I sit and he cuddles on my lap, "My throne." He said and I chuckle and feed him, "Yes I am." I said. I finish feeding him and I finish eating to and then I take Charlie to the box and I take it and him to his bedroom and we go through it together. There was a note inside to. Charlie reads it, "Whats it say?" I asked. "Dear Charlie, we never wanted to tell you. Not until now. Your 18th birthday. You are intersex. And you are like a woman on the inside, able to get pregnant and give birth later in life. Only if you have sex with a man.... here they write in a different color pen.. now that you are with Willy you disgusting freak and know this we hope you die if you try..." Charlie cries and I hug him tight, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay baby. They're just jerks." I said and Charlie nods crying. We put the stuff in the box and put it in the corner of the room. I cuddle with him in bed and hold him, "It's okay." I said and he nods slightly and smiles. "Willy?" Charlie said. "Yes Charlie?" I said. "Can we try doing it?" He asked. "Try doing what?" I ask and he giggles a little, "You know." He said and I rub his body, "Only if you're up for it." I said. Charlie nods and kisses me and I kiss him back.

Charlie's pov

Willy slowly undressed us and he got on top of me and I smile up at him and he rubs my legs and my body and I shiver, Willy looked so big. He had gotten his latex gloves on and he puts his gloved hand in my mouth, "What do I do?" I ask. "Suck." He said. I suck on his fingers and moan as he rubs my dick with his other gloved hand. I keep sucking his fingers till he pulls them out of my mouth and he rubs a finger over my asshole. He pushes it in and I moan a little, "How do you know how to do this?" I ask, "Google it." He said and chuckles. He slips another finger inside of me and I moan a little and kiss him. He slipped another and then another. I had 4 of his gloved fingers inside me and he moved them around and I moan. I rock my hips and moan. "Willy~ more~" I whine a little and as he fingers me still he has me suck his dick and I try to be mindful of my teeth like he said. Willy pulls his fingers out and I whine and he pulls his cock out of my mouth, "When I get close do you want me to pull out?" He asked. "No, I want you to stay inside me." I smile and Willy kisses me deeply and started pushing his cock in my ass, "Fuck~" I moan. "Language baby~" Willy said, "You're just so huge~" I moan and rub my dick. He chuckles and lifts my legs over his shoulder and fucks me and I moan, "Oh fuck~ I'm sorry~ I can't help it~ oh gooooood~!!" I hold onto him tightly and Willy chuckles fucking me into the bed and I scream in pleasure, "Oh god~! Fuck me~! Please fuck me harder~! Oh my god~! Oh~ oh~ DADDY~!!" I scream in pleasure arching my back as I cum and Willy slammed deep inside me and came deep inside me. It felt so good. "Did you mean to call me Daddy while you were screaming?" Willy asks and I blush. "I did that? Sorry.." I said. "It's okay, I kinda liked it." He said and kisses me and I smile in this kiss, "Can I call you that?" I ask and he nods rubbing my body and I rub my belly and smile at my Willy. "What do you think it'll look like?" I ask. Willy chuckles, "Pale skin, my eyes and your hair with my softness." He said and I smile hugging him close to me. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." Willy said.

(Hello, I am TheTransKing69 on Wattpad. So if you wanna go follow me over there, haha, yeah. And uh, only recent things ive written will be published to both here and Wattpad, at Wattpad you will also see a video at the top of your screen that goes with the beginning of this so i recommend even just popping over there for that cause ITS A HOT VIDEO. but enjoy. there will be more to come.)


	2. Willy Wonka x Charlie Bucket

(A different story then the other one. I might continue that one eventually)

Willys pov

Charlie and I are working in the inventing room together, my dear boy is sweating, "Now I wished I didn't wear my sweater.." he said and I laugh. "You can take it off under your lab coat and put it where the others are hanging." I said and he took his gloves off and his lab coat putting it over my shoulders and giggling a little, I look at him and smile and roll my eyes. "Hurry up. No time time to dilly dally." I said and he takes his sweater off and puts it by the lab coats and comes back over and puts his lab coat on and I stand up straight and I look at his body, "Why do you always wear sweaters?" I ask. "Why do you always wear suits and heel boots and a top hot and keep your hair cut the same?" He asked and I glare at him, "I asked first." I said and he puts new gloves on and gets back to work. "Because it's what I like to wear most of the time. Your turn." Charlie said. "I'm just used to wearing something fancy I guess." I said as we work. My eyes wouldn't stop looking at his body. He was still skinny but less now that he eats proper food. This was a dangerous game I was playing. Charlie nods slightly and he smiles at me as we work, "I love working with you." He said and I smile at him, "And I love working with you." I said and a couple hours later we finish up for the day. Taking off our gloves, goggles and lab coats. Charlie runs over and puts his sweater back on. I come over and smile, "Great Glass Elevator or the gondola?" I ask. He thinks for a moment, "The elevator!" He said and I smile leading him to it and he presses the button and I smile letting him, "Where are we going?" He asked. "The chocolate room for dinner of course. It's getting late." I said. We step in and Charlie hits the chocolate room button and we start whizzing off and Charlie bumps into me and holds onto me a little. I steady him, "Still not used to it huh?" I ask and he giggles, "Not fully. Not like you. I'd have to probably spend a couple hours in here going around the place." He said and I nod slightly. Soon we're in the chocolate room and we go to Charlie's little house, or his well... f... fam... family... he had living quarters in the factory close to mine but he can choose where he sleeps. We go into the gingerbread house the Oompa Loompas made and made it bigger then that shack the Buckets had but had the same interior. Charlie still could climb a fun way up to his room which he liked. We sit at the table together and Charlie smiles at his mom, "Hi mom." He said. "Hi sweetie." She said finishing food and brings it over. She sits and we all start digging in and I help Charlie cut his food since he was still having trouble and he smiles at me. "Thank you Mr. Wonka." He said. "Charlie, it's been three years. Please start calling me Willy." I said and his eyes kinda lit up and he nods. He eats his food and I smile eating to. After we eat Charlie helps his mom clean up and I talk to the grandparents and help them into bed. Charlie then comes over to me and I smile at him, "You staying here tonight or we walking to our rooms?" I ask. Charlie thinks for a moment, "I think I'll stay here tonight." He said and I nod. "Goodnight Charlie." I said and hug him and he hugs me tightly and I gasp, "Oh my god you're getting strong." I said and pull away and Charlie giggles, "It's because of you, I'm able to eat better now." He said and I smile at him and hug him gently and play with his hair, Charlie smiles and nuzzles into my chest a little and I smile. "Time for bed." Mrs. Bucket said quickly and I nod. "You heard your mom." I said pulling away and Charlie nods smiling. "Goodnight.. Willy." He smiles he climbs up to his bed and waves down at me and I wave up at him, "Goodnight Charlie." I said and smile. I watch him go to bed and then I leave the gingerbread cottage and I head to bed saying goodbye to the Bucket.... fam... family. I head to my room and I change into my pajamas and go to bed.  
I wake up the next morning and get dressed and then head to the Buckets house for breakfast. I smile sitting and Charlie was still asleep. "You want me to wake him?" I ask and Mrs. Bucket nods. I go up to Charlie and shake him gently, "Charlie." I said softly and his cheeks were red, "Charlie." I said again and he curls up and turns to me and smiles at me, "Hi Willy." He said sleepily and he yawns and I smile and I rub his back, "Hey sleepy head, rise and shine get out of bed." I said and Charlie giggles and he seemed a little uncomfortable. "You ok?" I ask and he nods and I rub his head, "Okay, come on, it's time for breakfast." I said and head back down. I sit back at the table but 5 minutes later Charlie wasn't down here. I decide to go back up but stop and blush, he was biting his wrist I guess so he was quiet and it looks like he was bouncing on a dildo made of candy... maybe it wasn't even a dildo, maybe it was something from the chocolate room. He was stroking his dick fast as well and he came and then layed back on his bed and I quickly go back down and his .. fam.. family looks at me, "Whats taking Charlie so long?" Mrs. Bucket asked trying to go upstairs and I stop her, "You don't wanna know." I said and Charlie joins us soon, I don't know how I feel about sitting next to him like I normally do now. But I have to act normal. I sit next to him and Charlie was really hungry, wolfing down bacon and everything on his plate and his leg was bouncing against mine and I put my hand on his knee and he stops, "Sorry." He said. "It's ok, a little excited about something?" I ask. "Who wouldn't be excited living in a place like this everyday of their life?" He asked and I chuckle. "So you're excited everyday when you wake up then just because you live here?" I ask and he nods happily. I smile and I rub his back, "I knew you were special." I said. Charlie shivered, I could tell, he was blushing to. I finish eating and then I stand up and put my coat and hat on and Charlie comes to my side, "Ready for the day?" I ask. "Always." He said and we link arms and leave the house. I was nervous, do I tell him I saw him? What would he think? I had slowed down my walk and eventually stopped from my thinking and Charlie looks at me, "Willy?" He waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of my thoughts and look at him, "You ok?" He asked and I didn't know how to answer. "I don't how to answer that Charlie, because I saw something I never thought I'd see from you." I said. I had to be honest with him. It would kill me inside if I wasn't. "W-What'd you see?" He asked. I pull him to start walking, "Remember when I woke you up and then went back down?" I ask and he nods. "You weren't down in 5 minutes so I decided to check on you.." I said and look at him and he stops walking and blushes and looks down, "Did you see me... being naughty...?" He asked and I chuckle, "If that's what you call it, yes." I said and he sits on the grass and I kneel down to him, "Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" I ask. "Now you know I like.. like certain things and it's just embarrassing." He said and I rub his back. "I wanted to be honest with you Charlie, it would've eaten at me if I wasn't. But I don't think any different of you. But I do wanna know what it was you were bouncing on. Was it something from in here?" I motion around the candy room and he blushes and nods, "It's a candy." He said and I nod. "Come on, enough sitting, we gotta invent." I said and stand up and pull Charlie to his feet as well. "Willy." He said and I look at him, "Promise me you don't think of me any less just because I'm.. gay.." he said and I chuckle linking arms with him, "Itd be hard to do that." I said. "Why?" He asked as we start walking. "I'm gay to. Why else do you think I've never had a lover?" I ask and Charlie smiles at me a little. "I'm glad to have you in my life." Charlie said leaning against me. "And I'm glad to have you in mine." I said. We go to the inventing room and of course midway through Charlie takes his sweater off. I stare at him and he giggles, "You're staring." He said and I rolls my eyes, "You're cute." I said and finish up what I was making and turn to him. "I've been wanting to have you to myself for a while." I said and Charlie blushes, "So have you gotten over not touching anyone in 20-15 years?" He asked and I shrug, "I'm trying still.." I said and he nods slightly. "Come to my living quarters at 3." I said and he nods slightly. We finish up by lunch and Charlie gets his sweater back on and I smile at him. He goes to his family but I go to my living quarters and have some Oompa Loompas help me prepare a romantic setting. I do remember only a couple times where I had a few boyfriends but they ended up scared of anyone finding out about us so they would beat me and leave me. This was all of course before I had a shop and then the factory. I smile when everything is finished and I heard footsteps and the Oompa Loompas run and I smile. I hear the footsteps come down the stairs to the doors of my living quarters. I had everything down here, a little living room, a kitchen, a little library, my bedroom, a bathroom. Like I said, everything. I wait in the bedroom for Charlie hoping everything goes to plan. I hear him come in and him calling my name and him talking to himself. He makes his way into my bedroom where I'm wearing red heart boxers, my red velvet coat, my top hat and I have black latex gloves on and I'm holding two wine glasses filled with wine for us. My room was already kinda of romantic, walls painted red, my carpets were purple. He comes in and he stops in his tracks, "Mr. Wonka?" He said. "It's Willy dear boy." I said offering him a glass and he takes it and he blushes, "Come sit Charlie." I said and he sits next to me and smiles at me looking around. I rub his thigh and kiss his cheek and he blushes more, "You have gotten used to touch." He said and I nod a little. He slowly drinks the wine and I drink to. When we're done I put the glasses aside and I lay him back against the bed and I slowly take off Charlie's sweater and he was so red in his face. It's so cute. He takes my top hat off and runs his fingers through my hair and I shivered and puts my head into his neck, "Mmm.. that's nice.." I whisper and Charlie blushes playing with my hair and I take his pants off and kiss his neck and he held onto my hair, "Willy, are we gonna-" he started saying but I put my fingers in his mouth to quiet him, "We'll see." I said and he blushes and sucks my fingers and wiggles his hips and I rub his body and look over him, so adorable. I take his boxers off and he was so hard, I could tell. I let him keep sucking my fingers and my other hand grazes against Charlie's cock. Just slowly. One finger on it. I rub the head with my thumb and Charlie whines a little and rocks his hips sucking my fingers more. It's clear he wanted more. The sweet innocent boy. I could feel his teeth starting to close in on my fingers as he was still sucking and he was holding my wrist to and staring at me, he looked adorable. "Can you let go of my fingers Charlie?" I asked and he opens his mouth and I take them out and I open his legs up and rubs his thighs and I kiss his cheek. My gloved fingers find their way to his ass and slowly I push a finger into his greedy little hole and he whines and I kiss him, "You want something to suck on?" I ask and he nods kissing me, I grabbed a lollipop and give it to him and chuckle, "There you go sweetie." I said and he sucks on it and I enter my second fingers and he moans a little and then my third and he wiggles his hips and stares at me. "Willy~ I love you~" he said and I smile, "I love you too Charlie~" I said and I finger him for a while till Charlie wanted more. I take my gloved fingers out of him and take my boxers off and the gloves. Charlie reaches up rubbing my body and he smiles and giggles and I smile at him, "You like my body?" I ask. "It's what I imagined. You're pale, almost grey, your dick is almost grey and you have abs~" he said and I chuckle. I kiss his cheek and take the lollipop away from him, "Now you have something else to suck." I said and he blushes, "It's so big. I imagined it big but not this big." He said and I chuckle, "Give it licks and then just suck at the top and work your way down." I said and he nods licking my cock and sucking the head and slowly goes down inch by inch till he's at the bottom, his throat holding my cock and I rub his throat, "Good boy Charlie~ I knew you would be the right one for my factory~" I said and he pulls of and giggles and strokes my cock. He became a mess of saliva and wouldn't stop sucking my dick like crazy, like a big treat. I moan and grip his hair and cum down his throat and he pulls away gasping a little, "Mmm~" he licks my dick, "Sorry, I should've warned you. You ok?" I asked and he nods. "You taste good~" he said and I chuckle. "Just like chocolate and some peppermint." He said and lays back opening his legs and I hand him his lollipop which he sucks, I put his legs over my shoulders and give him a kiss, "Ready?" I ask and he nods rubbing his own dick and I slowly start to push into him and he moans loudly and held onto me and I moan slowly pushing in all the way and Charlie was a little tense so I didn't move. He slowly adjusted to me and opens his gorgeous eyes, "My belly.." he whispers and I look and rub it, "Is that your cock?" He asked and I move a little and it moved in Charlie's belly, "It is." I said and chuckle. "Oh~ I never even toyed with a candy this big before~" Charlie moaned and I rub his body and move his legs down beside me. "You look absolutely precious." I said and he blushes. "You're huge inside me. I'm never gonna be able to walk again." He said. "You will, maybe not for a while." I said and he blushes. We kiss and I rub Charlie's body, I slowly start moving in him and Charlie moans loudly. "Daddy~" he moaned and I blush, "Did you just say Daddy?" I ask and he blushes, "I did?" He asked and I nod and he covers his face and I move his hands and kiss him, "It's okay~" I said and he smiles at me and moans as I move inside him, "Daddy~" he moans and he cums and I chuckle rubbing his cute cock, he moans more and I slowly gain speed and roughness a little, he moans more and cums again quickly and I cum inside his ass and kiss him. "My baby boy~" I said and he smiles at me. "My Daddy~" he said and blushes. "So cute~" I said and chuckle at Charlie. We cuddle up until we have to clean up and got to the Bucket house for dinner.

(Also if anyone wants to rp this or anything idk how to pm people if you can on here so either here or find me on Wattpad TheTransKing69 and pm me with a list of ships and we can rp!! but i really wanna rp Willy x Charlie.)


	3. Willy Wonka x ftm! Charlie Bucket

⚠️⚠️this includes some kinky shit like DDLB, ABDL. Includes other stuff like bullying, Bucket family death, Bucket family accusing Willy of hurting Charlie, angst, etc.⚠️⚠️

Charlie's pov

When I was 13 my parents did make sure I would stop growing into a girl. When I won the chocolate factory and Willy Wonka became a part of my life forever we didn't struggle anymore. We had the rest of my transition planned out. Hormones and surgery, I can't wait. I'm currently 15 and I finally am able to start hormones after my doctors exam. I wake up excited and get dressed and start running to the chocolate room and run into Mr. Wonka and fall back and groan, "Oh sorry Mr. Wonka. I'm going to see me parents." I smile and he helps me up, "It's ok. When will you be back? We gotta invent." He said and I think, "Well I have a doctors exam today so... after that I'll be back and I can help." I said. "You know we have the Oompa Loompas if you're not feeling well and they can order some medicine in." He said. "No, I'm fine. It's a different exam. I'm sorry.. but.. I'm not comfortable saying.. I'll be back after." I said and go to see my parents. I hate not telling Mr. Wonka about my transition. He has no idea I'm trans, at least I think. Unless he has seen the binders in my closet or something but otherwise I don't think he could know. I run to my parents and smile and then we leave to go to the doctor, I was so excited. We get in the car and my dad drives us and I was so excited in the backseat, I just couldn't sit still. I play games on my phone in the meantime but when we got there I was the first one out. I run inside and my parents just behind me they sign me in and I couldn't stop moving around, my parents just laugh with me. When we were called back the doctor goes over everything and then she started to examine my body. This was to be sure I could be out on testosterone, that I had nothing wrong with me that could interfere or that the testosterone might make anything I have worse. Of course my mom gives me her book and I smile and start reading, I just had to read something while blood was taken, it made it possible and easy for blood to be taken. When the needle was just being pushed in I just flinched and said "Ow." And went back to reading. Of course with the amount of blood they needed I felt faint so my dad got me water and I smile at him. "You're doing great hunny." My mom said and I smile weakly. After the blood part I was given a couple cookies and water and I felt much better. Then the exam continued. After that, "Alright, once all results come back which should be in 2-4 weeks if everything is good we can start little Charlie on testosterone." She said and I smile and hug my parents. We leave and they got me McDonald's and I wondered if Mr. Wonka ever had McDonald's. We went back to the factory and I bring my food up to Mr. Wonka's room and I knock. I open the door a crack and he wasn't in there. I sigh and shut the door and head back to my room and just then Mr. Wonka came up. "Mr. Wonka! Hey!" I said happy. "Hey Charlie, how was that exam at the doctors?" He asked. "Uncomfortable, exciting, hurt." I said and show him where they took my blood and he shivers and I pull my sleeve down, "Sorry." I said. "It's ok. Why'd they have to take your blood?" He asked and opens his door and motions for me to come in. I bite my lip coming in, "Umm.. to make sure the thing I'm going on won't interfere with anything." I said and shut the door behind me and I sit down, "Is it ok if I eat in here?" I ask and he nods smiling and sits across from me. I pull out my food and milkshake that was chocolate and I smile taking a sip, "I bet you could make a better milkshake." I look at Mr. Wonka and he nods slightly, "Maybe." He said. "Have you ever had McDonald's? It's really good." I said. "Well it's one of the biggest fast food chain restaurants in the world. I had it when I Umm.. left my home and got my head gear off, I was more free to eat whatever I wanted. It was good back then." He said and I smile and hold out a few French fries to him and he smiles and takes them and I stop him from eating them and I put the ketchup on the other side of the nugget container, "Dip them, it'll taste better." I said and he does and eats them and he nods slightly and changes his gloves and I notice that, "Why do you always have gloves on?" I ask. "Well you know I don't like interaction. Or contact." He said. "But you're fine with me." I said. He looked like he was thinking, "Yes I am." He said. "Maybe it's time to loosen up?" I said and he looks at me, "Just your gloves or a glove." I said and he looks at his hands, "I'll give you more French fries~" I said with a giggle and eat my cheeseburger when I stop and just finished swallowing and open it up and there was pickles on it, "Great." I said and roll my eyes and he rubs my arm and he takes a glove off and takes the pickles off my cheese burger and eats them, "I used to eat them with it on anyway, even though I asked for a normal cheeseburger." He said and I smile at him, I give more French fries to him and he smiles and eats them with ketchup. I finish my cheeseburger and I share my nuggets with him since my parents got me 20. We reached at the same time and I felt his bare hand and he didn't pull away and I smile at him and hold his hand, "See? You can do it." I said and he smiles at me. We finish eating and then clean up and I drink my milkshake, he takes his other gloves off and rolls my sleeve up and he takes my bandage off and I smile at him. "Thank you." I smile at him. "You're welcome." He said and he rubs my arm looking at the bruise forming on it from the wrapped up bandage and I touch his hand and give it a squeeze and he looks at me and smiles. "Mr. Wonka... I need to tell you something..." I said nervously and he sits beside me, "What is it?" He asked. "I'm... I'm..." I take a deep breath and just try to remember how I said it to my parents, "I'm... trans... and and... gay..." I said and I look at him. He didn't look angry or shocked, just puzzled. Confused. "Mr. Wonka..?" I asked and he nods, "Did you hear me?" I ask and he nods. "I heard you, just trying to remember where I heard gay from..." he said and I nod slightly, "I guess I kinda expected you to know what these things are.." I said. "Well we all grow up the same. Not knowing much, then we get shoved into school and then into life but that wasn't my case when I decided to leave home. I had to make a living, I had to find somewhere. And quickly." He said and I nod slightly. "I remember.. gay, so you're attracted to men?" He said and I nod. "And what about you saying you're trans?" He asked. "To put it simply, I don't have what you have. I was born a girl but my brain tells me different." I said and he nods slightly. "Alright.." he seemed to think and I bite my lip. "And you wanted to tell me why?" He asked. "Well.. it was a huge secret I was keeping from you. And it didn't feel right. That doctors exam is why I couldn't tell you.. I could start testosterone in 2-4 weeks with all good test results." I said and he nods and he seemed to think about what he was gonna do but he slowly hugged me and I smile and hug him back tightly, "Thank you Mr. Wonka." I said. "Call me Willy." He said. "Willy." I smile and put my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, Willy held me close. I was so happy that he still accepted me. I fall asleep still though.

Willys pov

I rub Charlie's back and I look down and notice he had fallen asleep and I smile at him, I lay back on the couch with Charlie laying on me and I play with his hair, "I knew I picked the right one. And I have a feeling you'll go far in the future." I said and smile at him. I fall asleep to.

Charlie's pov

I wake up the next morning and groan in pain and I look around, where was I? I slowly sit up and blush a little looking down at Willy and I hold my chest and I take my binder off from under my sweater and I groan and lay on him again, "Owww." I whimper as my back and chest aches from having slept with my binder on. Willy wakes up and he looks at me, "You ok Charlie?" He asked and I nod slightly, "I just took my binder off and I wasn't supposed to sleep with it on." I said and Willy nods, "What does a binder do for you?" He asked. "It flattens my chest and makes it look like I don't have... yeah.." I said and he nods slightly. He rubs my back, "You feel so tense." He said. "Cause I'm in pain." I said. "Are you staying here from school today because of this?" He asked and I nod slightly. "I'll just let my mom know." I said and I look at Willy, "Close your eyes?" I ask. "Why?" He asked. "Because I don't have my binder on and I don't like people seeing me without it on." I said and he closes his eyes, "I'll see you later though right?" He asked. "Of course." I said and slowly get off him blushing wondering how we went from me leaning on him to laying down. "Bye Willy." I said and run to the door and left. I go to my room change into a t-shirt and a sweatshirt and put my binder away and I go to let my parents know about what happened. Well.. not the whole waking up on Willy thing.. even though they might understand that but I just hurry to the chocolate room so they can call me in. I tell my mom sort of what happened, just that I can't go because of the pain and she calls me in and gives me some Advil and I take it and gives me breakfast to. I eat and smile, "Thank you mom." I said, "You're welcome." She said. I guess I was late to breakfast anyway. I finish and then clean the plate and everything and then go to see Willy. I fix my sweatshirt and knock on the door and he answered and I noticed he had showers and changed clothes. "Hello Charlie." He smiles and grabs his cane and comes out and I walk with him. "So where are we going?" I ask. "The nut room, and then inventing room. The squirrels have been getting sick." He said and I frown, "Aww, poor squirrels." I said and step into the elevator with him and he hits the nut room button and we go wizzing into the direction and I fall into him, "Sorry, still not used to this after 2 years." I said and he chuckles, "It's okay dear boy." He said and I smile. Soon we get to the nut room and we enter and he finds the key and we go down to the squirrels and I look around. "I remember Verruca and her bratty self." I giggle a little. "I do to. But focus Charlie." Willy said and I nod. I look around noticing the few squirrels missing and an Oompa Loompa comes and I lead him to Willy and I tap on Willys shoulder and Willy smiles at me and leans down and listens to the Oompa Loompa and communicates with him. I walk around and accidentally step on a nut that was being throw into the garbage chute. I slip and scream and Willy runs to me and catches me before I could fall into the chute and I hold onto him tightly, "You're ok. It's ok." He said and he leads me back to the stairs, "You're ok. I'll catch you everytime." He said and I hug him, "Thank you. Though at least it's not Tuesday right? If I fell there'd be garbage to break my fall and I wouldn't burn alive?" I ask and he nods. "As long as it isn't a Tuesday. We should probably just fix it so it burns every night. That'd be better Incase that happens again." Willy said and I nod and he finished talking with the Oompa Loompa and we leave and go to the inventing room. I smile as we wiz off in the direction of the inventing room and I giggle a bit falling into him again and he catches me and I stand up, "I need to get used to this." I said. "You will eventually." Willy said and smiles. We enter the inventing room and Willy leads me to the newest inventions. I work with him and my phone goes off with that email ringtone and I stop for a second and I look and I smile and jump around, "Yes!" I shout. "What is it?" Willy asked. "I get to take senior year classes in hopes of graduating early! I want to graduate early so I can always be here." I said and Willy smiles at me. "What do you have to do?" He asked and I show him the classes that I have to take, "They will be online assignments and if I finish them by the end of this year I graduate!! I have to tell my parents, I'll be right back!" I hug him and then run to the elevator. I wave to him and he smiles at me and I hit the button and wiz off.

Willys pov

I think to myself as I work, I think of just letting Charlie focus on all his senior classes and helping him and none of chocolatier work. He'll have plenty of time after he graduates. Charlie comes back and I look at him, "Charlie, I put some thought in it. You won't have to learn anything with me until you're done and graduate this year." I said and he smiles a little and hugs me, "Thank you. I'll get to work right away!" He said and runs off and I smile at him and work till around the time that the Buckets have dinner. I go to the chocolate room but Charlie wasn't there, "Wheres Charlie?" I ask and look around. "He's not with you?" His mom asks. "Well he told you how he was accepted to learn all the senior classes so I told him I put in some thought and that he won't have to earn with me till he graduated this year cause I'm sure he will. He's a smart boy and we can all help him. He then thanked me and told me he will get to work right away. He might still be working." I said and Mrs. Bucket called Charlie. Charlie answered, "Hey mom, I'm working on my classes. I already made up a bunch of assignments! I mean I didn't have to but it'll keep my grade high." I heard from Charlie as I take my top hat off and my coat and put them on the coat rack and I look at my gloves. "That's wonderful dear, we're gonna have dinner though." She said. "Oh, I'll be right there!" Charlie said and hanged up. 5 minutes later Charlie showed up and I smile at him, "Hi Willy." He said. "Hi Charlie." I said and we hug and he sits next to me and soon dinner was served and I help Charlie cut up his food and I smile at him and I eat. There was a whole bunch of chatter and congratulating to Charlie. A Oompa Loompa came in and I lean down and listen and I communicate with him and smile a little as he left, "Good news, 2 of the squirrels are feeling much better." I tell Charlie. "Aww, that's good." He smiles and I smile back at him. Everyone finished dinner and I talk with the grandparents as Charlie and his mom wash the plates. I was telling them some stories. It helped them fall asleep. Afterwards I go and put on my top hat and coat and Charlie comes over, "Bye Buckets." He said and his parents wave to him and we leave and go to the elevator. "You're a smart boy. And me and your family will always be here to help you." I said and he nods. "I know I got this." He said and we go to our living quarters and he goes to his room, "Wanna come in for a bit?" He asked, "Sure, why not?" I smile and come in with him and I help him with work until he was caught up and understood all the senior material. He yawns and I rub his back, "Let's get you into bed. You're not wearing a binder right?" I ask and he shakes his head no. I help him into bed and I tuck him in. "Night Charlie." I said. "Night Willy. Can you plug in my phone?" He asked handing it to me and I nod plugging it in for him and I smile at him. "Tomorrow will be another excellent day my dear boy. Now get some rest." I said and he nods curling up, "Night night." He said drifting to sleep, "Night night." I said back and left his room and slowly close the doors and then go to my room and get ready for bed.

Charlie's pov

I wake up to my alarm and smile. I get ready for school and grab my stuff and put it in my school bag and go to Willys door and knock, "Come in." He said and I come in and he was still getting dressed, he finished buttoning his dress shirt and started his vest and I giggle, "Why do you have so many layers?" I ask and come over, "I like to dress like this. I have since I was young in a way." He said and I nod a little. He looks at me, "I could have the Oompa Loompas make you something like mine." He said and I giggle, "You want me to dress like you?" I ask, "Well it'd be nicer colors, not as dark. But if we ever went out together I think it'd be kinda fun if we dressed the same." He said and I smile a little. "Hurry up so we can eat breakfast together." I said and he finished doing his vest and then he puts his gloves on and shoes. I walk out and he puts his coat and top hat on and grabs his cane and follows me and we go see my family and have breakfast together. After I finish I hug my family and Willy goodbye, "See you after school!" I said and run out of the factory and run to school. I go to my first period class and talk with the teacher until class started. And of course as always, Jameson and Ryan show up late and bully me. Until I can't take it anymore and lash out at them. We were all sent to the office and I was given detention, "But Mr. Granger they were bullying me! I don't deserve it!" I said. "And another one for talking back. Just because your Willy Wonka's heir doesn't mean you get out of all punishments." He said and I was just in a state of shock. Meanwhile Jameson and Ryan didn't get any punishment. I text my mom about this and she said she'll call for now just get back to class and I sigh going back. I couldn't wait for lunch time. I go to all my classes and smile when it's lunch and I get lunch and then go to my favorite teachers classroom and tell her all the bullshit that's going on in my life and she said she might be able to talk Mr. Granger out of the detentions. I smile at her and I finish my lunch then we go to the office and she manages to talk him out of the detentions and I text my mom about this and hug my teacher, "Thank you!" I smile and she hugs me back, "You're welcome." She said and we go back to her classroom and she eats lunch and we talk until the bell and I finish my day off with the rest of my classes and then run home and get all my homework done and then work on my senior classes and then someone knocks on my door, "Come in." I said and Willy comes in, "Hello Charlie. Need any help?" He asked and I smile at him and nods slightly and he helps me with my work till we're done and then we go to dinner. I tell my mom about my day in school and Willy looks at me and stops me, "I'm sorry, did you just say you were getting bullied and that they didn't get punished?" He asked and I nod a little, "It's always been a problem. The school knows he's trans because we only just changed his gender legally when he was 13 before he met you. They don't like him for it. Always misgender him still even though we got that fixed and they have the correct copy, they just continue. I'm in fear everyday of seeing him come home with bruises." My mom said and Willy I could tell was getting pissed. He had this look in his eye. "Well I think it's time I fix that. Charlie, I want you to invite anyone who bullies you over tomorrow." Willy said with a smirk on his face and I look at him and he winks at me. I nod slightly and continue with talking about my day and I think of Willy would to teach those boys a lesson if they agree to come tomorrow. I finish eating and clean up and head to the living quarters with Willy. I invite him into my room him and we go in and I turn him to face the doors and I change into my pajamas and put a sweatshirt on and I come over to him and let him face me and he smiles at me and ruffles up my hair, "I don't know why anyone would hate you, you're just so sweet." He said and I smile and nuzzle into him. I take him to my bed and I get in and curl up and plug in my phone and turn the tv on and he sets his cane aside and slips his shoes off and top hat and coat and sits beside me and I smile nuzzling him and he hugs me. I slowly take a glove off his hand and he didn't seem mad so I did the other and threw them into his top hat and I hold his hands around me. I find a show for us to watch, it was called The Walking Dead and I sit up interested and tilt my head. It was the first season and they were in the woods and it was this woman named Lori going off to find some berries. Then a sex scene started and I laugh a little, "Ok, switch it. You're not old enough." Willy said and I look at him. "I'm old enough!" I said. "You're 15. Maybe when you're 16 or 17 but not at 15." He said and I roll my eyes switching the channel, "Fiiiiine." I said and he smiles at me. I find another show called The Vampire Diaries and there was death and vampire killings and I nuzzle Willy as I watch it, "You looked like a vampire when I first met you. You were so pale." I said. "I still am pale." He said and I nod a little and he plays with my hair as we watch the tv. I yawn and slowly fall asleep.  
When I wake the next morning Willy was still with me and I roll off of him. I slowly get up and I move the covers over his face and I start to get changed and kept looking over to make sure Willy didn't wake up and move the blankets. I finish changing and then come over and move them myself and I smile at him, he looked so nice. I turn the tv off and grab my phone and my bag, "Wiiiiillllly, come on, we gotta get to breakfast." I said and he wakes up and smiles at me. "I gotta change first. You go ahead." He said and I nod and go to see my parents. 10 minutes later Willy showed up and I smile at him. I finish eating and hug my family and Willy goodbye and then go to school. I take a deep breath, I invite the bully's to the factory and they all said yes and I text my mom this so she can tell Willy. I continue on with my day until I bring the bullies to the factory. I said they can leave their bags and coats here as they will be leaving from the same door. They dropped their stuff and then I lead them to the chocolate room and I unlock the door, they were all confused on how we got bigger or the room got smaller. I open the doors and lead them into the chocolate room. "This is the chocolate room. Everything in here is eatable. The grass, but stay away from the river. Trust me on that. Unless you wanna end up like Augustus Gloop." I said and Willy comes over, "Hello my dear boy." He said and I smile at him, "Mr. Wonka." I said and shake his hand. "You can go and start your work. I will lead them around." Willy said and I nod and go to my room and do my homework.

Willys pov

I start leading them around starting with the chocolate room of course, just to see if any of them will do anything in here. None did so I took them to the inventing room where I chuckle as they dived into my unfinished inventions. I learned their names. Ryan ended up needed juicing, Jameson now needed a haircut, Leah also needed juicing, Felix needed to be bandaged up. I smirk and hand the Oompa Loompas minty treats for when the children are made to leave. It will make them forget everything but their lessons. I go to help Charlie with his homework and I smile at him and rub his back, "All handled." I said and he smiled at me. We work on his homework till it's all done and then we watch tv till we had to go to dinner.

Charlie's pov

I smile as Willy tells everyone what he did to my bullies and I giggle, "I hope they stop bugging me now." I said. "They better." He said and I smile at him. We finish eating and I help my mom clean up and then I go with Willy up to our rooms. "Wanna watch more tv?" I ask. "I'll just change into pajamas first. I have a feeling I'm gonna fall asleep here again." He said chucking and I nod. I go inside and change and get into bed and plug my phone in and watch some The Walking Dead while I wait for Willy. He knocks at my door, "Come in!" I said and he walks in and comes to my bed and lays with me, "Charlie." He said and looks at me and I switch the channel, "Yes...?" I ask and look at him, "I told you you couldn't watch that." He said. "I know but I like it." I said and nuzzle his chest and he rubs my back. He flicks through the channels until he finds a movie we can watch. I hold onto him and he plays with my hair, "You're very clingy." He said. "It's cold." I said and he pulls the blankets up more and kisses my head. I smile at him and hold him tight. We start to ask each other silly questions to get to know each other more, "What was your first kiss like?" I ask and he got that look of when he was having a flashback. "It was when I was vulnerable. And I didn't actually love her." He said and I nod slightly, "I'm sorry." I said and hug him. "It's okay. What about yours?" He asked. "I haven't had mine." I said and he nods slightly. "What's it like in school now?" Willy asked. "Boring but I have to go." I said and giggle as Willy chuckles. "Umm.. what about your first time? Was it magical?" I ask and he looks at me, "What I do in the bedroom should be private but I never had my first time." He said and I look at him, "Really?" I ask and he nods. "Now how about you stop asking sexual questions." Willy said and I giggle, "Ok." I said and nuzzle him. I smile at Willy and I try to think of something fun for us to do. I then grab a pillow and hit his legs with it. "What are you doing?" He asked with a chuckle. "Wanting to do something fun, so, pillow fight?" I ask giggling and Willy grabs a pillow as well, "Alright." He said. I start hitting him with my pillow and smile as feathers come out and Willy hits me with the pillow he grabbed to. We both sat up and I push him a little and keep hitting him with the pillow. He pinned me against my bed and I gasp and blush, "Oh hi.." I said and Wily was frozen in place and I make him let go of my arms, "Willy." I said and he hugs me, "Sorry I pinned you, I don't know what happened." He said and I hug him tight, "It's ok, don't worry." I said and we look at each other, I smile at him and he smiles back and after cleaning up the feathers we cuddle up again. I look at him as he looked at me, I stare at him and move closer and so does he. Our heads meet and noses were touching, I close my eyes wondering if this was just a dream but then I felt his lips against mine and I hold his hand tightly. I open my eyes and I wasn't dreaming. I close them again and kiss Willy back. Then we pull away from each other a little and I look at him, "I'm sorry.. I ruined your first kiss.." he said. "No you didn't, it's okay." I said and hug him tight. "I'm glad you were my first kiss." I said and smile at him and he hugs me gently. "Okay.." he said and I cuddle with him and watch the movie and smile. Eventually I fall asleep cuddling Willy.

Willys pov

I kept thinking about the kiss, god what did I do? I have to tell him it's not ok I did that tomorrow. I look at him as he sleeps on my chest, he looked so happy.. what if it's only this once..? I want him happy to. I rub his back and hold him close and kiss his head. I slowly fall asleep.

Charlie's pov

I wake up on top of Willy and I smile at him, I kiss his nose and I sit up, "Willy time to get up." I said and he groans slowly opening his eyes and he chuckles looking at me, "Hi." He said. "Hi." I giggle out and hug him. "You have to get ready for school." He said. "I know, uggggh." I whine and slowly get up. "I know, I wasn't excited either." Willy said getting up and he stretched, "I'll see you at breakfast." He said kissing my head and left and I smile. I get changed and get my phone and my bag and wait at the elevator for Willy and soon he comes to the elevator and we get in and I hit the button and we go wizzing off the the chocolate room. I giggle crashing into Willy and hold onto him. "These last few nights have been nice." I said. "Really? Why?" He asked. "We spend time alone that's not work. And I know I don't have to work with you until I graduate this year but these nights were nice." I said and Willy smiles at me and hugs me. I hug him back and look up at him and get on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for everything." I said and he rubs my back, "You're welcome my dear boy." He said. We go to my family's house and I smile sitting down next to Willy. I eat my breakfast quickly and then hug my family and Willy, "Bye everyone!" I leave quickly and run to school. I get to class and start my horrid day. I wish everything would just kinda fly by and I'd be at the end already. In order to make the day fly I thought about Willy and our kiss. I was thinking about it a lot. Before I knew it the day was over. I go home and do homework will my family and then I go to find Willy. I find him in the inventing room and I smile and hug him gently, "Hey." I said and he looks down and smiles at me, "Hello." He smiles at me. "I finished my work so I decided to help you." I said and he smiles at me, "Thats my Charlie." He said and gives me some things so I can help and I smile working with him until we had to get to dinner. I link my arm with his as we go to the elevator and he smiles at me a little. We go to my family and I sit next to Willy and again it was mainly me talking about my boring day. "I hate school, I just want it to be over already." I said and Willy nods slightly, "I think we all used to wish the same thing." Willy said. I nod slightly and finish eating and then clean up.  
*time a skip a dee doo*

Willys pov

Today marks a week before Charlie's birthday and I knew exactly what I was going to give to him. But he needed to stay away from this part of the factory, luckily it's somewhere we hardly need to go to. I had Oompa Loompas working on it day and night. Then I went out of the factory, I wanted to get Charlie something incredibly special and amazing just like he is. I visited several stores but had no luck until finally I found some place called Pride Palace. I look around and smile and knew I was in the right place to find a gift for my Charlie Bucket. I had asked his mom before I left what size shoe he wore and shirt. She knew I was up to something and told me, I'm glad I found this place. I look at the flags hanging on the wall and I smile. Someone comes over to me, "Excuse me." He said and I look at him, "Hi." I said and smile. "You need help?" He asked. "Oh I most certainly do." I take my glasses off and put them in my jacket pocket, "You're Willy Wonka!" He said and smiled and I nod slightly, "Yes I am, and I am here because in a week it is Charlie's birthday. I already have something being made for him in my factory but I wanted something else for him. He came out to me a while back and I want something for him." I said and the young boy jumped around, "How old will he be turning and what did he come out as?" The boy asked, I look to his shirt and find the name tag, name is Dragon. "16 this year, he came out as gay and transgender." I said and smile. "Unique name by the way." I said pointing to the name tag. "Thank you, picked it out myself when I was 12. I'm like Charlie." Dragon said and I smile. "So what exactly were you looking to get for him?" He asked. "I think the flags will look great in his room." I said and keep looking around and find a bracelet that would look perfect on Charlie and I pick it up, "What flags are these?" I ask. The boy came over with two flags, "Those are the same as these, the gay and transgender flags." He said and I smile, "I think Charlie will like it." Dragon said and I nod, "Me too."  
I went home with the flags for him, the bracelet and a hoodie cause I know he likes them. I bring them home and wrap them up and hide them in my closet. I can't wait for Charlie's birthday. I go down to the chocolate room and soon Charlie came home, "Hey." He smiles at me and hugs me. "Hey Charlie." I smile hugging him back. He giggles at me, "I know that look in your eye, you're up to something aren't you!" He said. "Yes but you can't know because it's for your birthday." I said and he whines. "Great." He said and plunks down beside me and started doing his homework and I help him. His voice has changed so much since he's been on testosterone a couple months back. His father had to teach him how to shave his face. He's growing up so well. We finish all his homework by dinner time and he smiles at me, "I can't wait for my birthday." Charlie said and I smile, "I can't either because I got you somethings that I think you're really gonna like." I said and Charlie hugs me and I rub his back.

Charlie's pov

I eat dinner and help my mom wash the plates and then I grab my stuff and Willy comes with me to our rooms. I go into mine, "I'll be in in a second." Willy said and I smile. We got into a habit of sleeping together, I get into my pajamas and throw a hoodie on and turn the tv on and plug my phone in and get into bed. Then Willy comes in and lays with me and I nuzzle into his chest and he plays with my hair, "I can't wait for your birthday Charlie." He said and I smile, "I can't wait either." I said and cuddle him. I hold onto him and kiss his cheek and he smiles at me. I roll onto him and he looks at me, "Whatcha doing?" He chuckles and I smile at him, "Being bored and messing around." I said and put my head into Willys neck and Willy rubs my back. "Your mom told me how you get sometimes, I know you're not innocent anymore." He said and I blush, "She did what?!" I shout sitting up. "Told me that testosterone can make you horny." He said laughing. I growl, "It's not funny." I said crossing my arms. "It is a little." Willy said. I roll my eyes, "Ok, enough." I said and curl up on him and he chuckles. He rubs my back and I nuzzle into his neck and I look at Willy, "We have the best times together." I said smiling and he nods smiling. I fall asleep on him and held him tight in my sleep.  
Before I knew it it was my birthday. I woke up on top of Willy and my phone goes off with the happy birthday song. I smile and snooze my phone and shake Willy, "Wake up." I said and he groans opening his eyes, "Ok, ok. I'm up." He said with a chuckle and smiles at me. "Happy Birthday Charlie." He said. "Thank you Willy." I said and hug him and he hugs me. I turn the tv off and get up, "I'll see you at breakfast." I said and Willy nods leaving the room and I get changed and grab my phone and run to the elevator and go to the chocolate room. I smile going in and seeing my family and hug them all, I sit down and my mom gives me my special birthday breakfast and Willy shows up holding gifts and I smile at him, "Aww Willy." I hug him tight and he puts them with my families, "You can open yours gifts this evening. Is there anyone you wanna invite over?" My mom asks and I look at Willy, "Would it be ok?" I ask and he hugs me, "On your special day, yes." He said. I smile and hug him tight and I go outside and call pretty much my only 3 friends. I smile as they all said they could come and I tell my mom and my mom hugs me. "Finish eating and then they'll probably be here." She said and I nod and I finish eating my breakfast and I gets texts that they're here and I look at Willy, "Do you wanna meet them?" I ask. "Better now then later." He said and he comes with me and I grab his hand and run to the front of the factory. I smile seeing my friends and Willy opens the gates to let them in and I hug my friends. Willy then shuts the gates and I bring them inside with Willy, "Willy, this is Annalyse, Cameron and Bradin." I said and Annalyse took out a vape and I shake my head, "Really? On my birthday?" I ask her and she offers me it, "That damages your taste buds!" I said and she laughs, "It's gonna kill me one day to, hurray." She said sarcastically and I roll my eyes. "Here's how it is, Annalyse is the trouble maker of the group, Bradin is sweet and innocent, and Cameron is the quiet one." I said to Willy and he nods slightly. I lead them into the chocolate room and to my family.

Willys pov

I don't like that Annalyse girl, vaping is a nasty habit. So is smoking. And Charlie says she's a trouble maker. Bradin had taken his phone out and was playing some innocent sweet games. Now I like him, he seems nice. Cameron was very quiet and fidgety, he was on his phone with earbuds in and listening to music I guess. I watched the 3 children just to make sure they didn't go wandering off.  
Later in the day Mrs. Bucket comes over with the cake for Charlie and it looked perfectly decorated. She lit the candles and I turn the lights off and we all start singing to Charlie, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Charlie. Happy birthday to you." We all sing together and he blows his 17 candles out, one for good luck of course, and I turn the lights back on. Charlie smears his name on the cake and he grins and I hug him, "Happy Birthday Charlie." I said and he smiles, "Thank you Willy." He said and hugs me. Mrs. Bucket cuts up the cake giving the bigger piece to Charlie and he giggles eating it. I smile at him, I loved to hear him. I make sure his friends are all still here and not going wandering around. When we finish eating the cake Charlie starts opening up the gifts, first his friends. Charlie smiles getting a plushie from Bradin, "It's so cute." Charlie said, it was a care bear plushy. "It's WonderHeart Bear!" Bradin said and smiles and hugs Charlie. "Thanks, I'll remember this if you ever turn not innocent." Charlie said and I chuckle. Bradin tilts his head and giggles, "I think I'm always gonna be innocent." Bradin said. Charlie held the plushie and I smile at how cute he looked. Charlie opens Cameron's gift which was a new phone case and a hoodie. Charlie smiles, "Thanks Cameron." Charlie said and they hugged each other. Charlie opens Annalyse's gift and Charlie didn't pull it out so I peek in and I pull it out, "Cigarettes?" I ask and look at Annalyse. "These numb your taste buds and kill you. And rot your teeth and so many other things." I said and look at Charlie and he looked pissed himself. "All you think about is what you want! Today was my birthday not yours! If it was yours I would've gotten you these because I knew you would've wanted them but you know what I think of fucking cigarettes Annalyse?!" Charlie said grabbing the pack from my hands and stepped on them and smushed them. "Just fucking leave!" Charlie shouted and Annalyse blew a puff of smoke into Charlie's face, "Bye bitch." Annalyse said and I shake my head and go out and motion for one of my Oompa Loompas to give her the mint and he runs off and gives it to her and I follow her and make sure she leaves the factory and that she takes the mint and then I go back inside. The mint will make he forget she was in the factory, what it looked like inside. But not her argument with Charlie. I come back and I hug him, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said and I rub his back and he hugs me, "It's okay.." he said and he opens his family's gifts, it always tended to just be clothes. Then he opens mine. He smiles taking out the flags and lays them out, "These will look great in my room." He said and I smile. He put the bracelet on immediately and he loved his transgender hoodie. He hugs me tight, "There's one more gift I have for you." I said and smiles play with with his hair, I lead everyone to the room and I push open the doors, it was a room filled with snow, a lake frozen over. Charlie's eyes never looked so wide, "It's so beautiful. But I don't get it." He said. "I'm gonna teach you how to ice skate and ski. That's why it's snowy in here." I said and he smiles and hugs me, "You are the man of the impossible." He said and I hug him, "And you are my heir to the impossible." I said and I lead him out. He looks at his friends and hugs them, "I guess it's time to say goodnight, I'll see you guys at school." Charlie said and me and him lead them out and I give them each a mint and they forgot the rooms of the factory but not the fun party inside the Bucket house. They left through the gates and Charlie hugs me and takes me back inside and I smile at him, I help him bring his gifts to his bedroom and put the clothes in his closet and help him hang the flags. I kiss his head, "I'll be right back." I said and he nods. I go and change into my pajamas.

Charlie's pov

I couldn't get my mind off Annalyse and what she did, she knew I wouldn't like cigarettes. I changed into my pajamas and put on the hoodie Cameron got me and I get into bed and plug my phone in. I turn the tv on and smile a little. I can't believe I was 16 now. Willy knocks, "Come in." I said and he comes in and lays with me and I cuddle him and smile. "I can't believe I'm 16." I said. "I know, I can't believe you're 16 to. It seems like only yesterday sometimes that you got the last ticket and then came to my factory." He said and I smile at Willy. I roll onto him and cuddle him and he plays with my hair. "I can't wait to graduate." I said and he kisses my head, "I'm gonna come to that." He said and I smile, "You'll leave the factory for me?" I ask and he nods. "For you I'll leave for a day. It's not like I'll be sitting alone. I'll have your f-family." He said. I smile hugging him, "Thank you. That's sweet." I said and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and hugs me tight. "Night night." I said and close my eyes. "Night night." I hear Willy say with a chuckle and I fall asleep.  
Before I knew it it was the end of the school year and I was graduating. I get ready in my cap and gown and me and my family and Willy take the glass elevator to the school and I hug Willy tightly and smile, "I'm so glad you're gonna be here." I said and he smiles hugging me, "Same Charlie." He said and we step out and I run to my friends and my mom takes pictures of us and they congratulate me for graduating early. Willy comes over and I smile at him, the principal comes over and tells me to go to line up and I hug my family and my friends and Willy and then run to the lineup and get put in my place. It was a fantastic day. I smile as we start walking out and I see my friends and family and Willy and I wave at them. Eventually it's my turn and I go up and get my diploma and smile so happy. I then walk off and wait until it ends which my legs were killing me by the end. Afterwords though I couldn't help but run to my favorite people in the world. I hug Willy and my family and my friends and I spin around hugging my diploma, "This is awesome." I said and Willy smiles at me, "Now you wanna know what's even better?" He asked and I look at him, "What is it?" I ask. "Time to go eat!" He said and I giggle. "Where will we be going?" I ask. "You'll have to wait." Willy said and we step into the glass elevator and he was staring at my friends, "You're thinking about if they can come?" I ask and he nods, "It'll be a little tight in here but we won't go crashing down." He said and I giggle and I drag my friends into the flying glass elevator and then Willy has us flying up in the air and I smile leaning against him. "This is great." I said and look down and wonder where we're going. Willy plays with my hair and I lay my head against him. I look at my friends, "Where do you think we're going?" I ask them. "Maybe a Chinese restaurant." Bradin said. Willy shook his head no, "Wrong but good guess." Willy said and I smile. "Ummm.... a diner?" I ask and he laughed, "Dear boy no. Something far more nice tasting then a diner." He said. "Then what?" I whined and give Willy my puppy eyes and he looked away, "You trick me with those." He said. "And they work everytime don't they? Tell me." I said turning his head to me and giving him my puppy eyes and my friends laugh, "He does that to us when we got a secret we don't wanna tell." Cameron said. Willy chuckles a little and closes his eyes, "Now I can't see you." Willy said and I pout and pull on his arm again and again and he opened his eyes and I puppy eye him. "It's a SUR-prise Charlie. And it can't very well be that if I tell you now would it?" Willy said. "No.." I pout and he plays with my hair, "But you'll enjoy it." He said and soon we land and I look at it and tilt my head and he leads us inside and we were lead to a table and I smile and sit next to Willy and my mom takes my diploma and when she sees sauce she said to take off the cap and gown. I take the cap off and hand it to her and then I come over to her and she helps get me out of the gown and then I go back to sitting next to Willy, "So what is this place called?" I asked. "It's called Hibachi." Willy said and I look around, "I like it." I said. Willy smiles at me and holds me close, "My dear boy." He said and I smile at him. My mom was staring at us and I hold onto Willys arm and she continued to stare. Willy grabs one of the menus and shows me what there is to eat and I smile, "Have you been here before?" I ask. "When I was young." He said and he smiles at me and I hug him. I shiver a little and nuzzle against his side and he took his jacket off and put it on me, "But now you'll be cold." I said and he shakes his head, "I'm always warm. Part of having so many layers." He said and he smiles at me, "I really think we should get clothes made for you, you look perfect in my coat." He said and I blush a little. A waitress came over and everyone started ordering and I nuzzle into Willys chest. "You're very cuddly." He said and I blush.  
Don't know what I was expecting but not this, a guy came over with a cart and started making the food in front of us and I smile hugging Willy, "This is a great place." I said and Willy nods. I let go of him to eat and the chef was still putting on a show. This was a great night.  
Afterwards Willy takes my friends home and I hug them goodbye and then we get back to the factory. I take my diploma and cape and gown to my room and I hang the diploma up and I smile. I put the cap and gown in a special drawer and I change into my pajamas and wait for Willy. I get into bed and smile, tomorrow will be a glorious day of adventure. And inventing. I hear the knock at my door, "Come in." I said putting on a sweatshirt and Willy comes in dresses in his pajamas. "Where'd you put my coat?" He asked, "It's on the couch, you can take it in the morning. It's nighty night time." I said and Willy chuckles and nods getting into bed with me and he holds me close. I roll onto him and kiss his cheek, "Thank you for everything." I said. "Not a problem." Willy said and he plays with my hair. I close my eyes and yawn, "Mmm.. this is nice.." I said. "Yes it is." Willy said and I hold onto him and I move up a little and give him a kiss, "Goodnight Willy." I said. "Goodnight Charlie." Willy said and I fall asleep.  
The next morning I wake up I could feel myself being wet and rocking on Willy, kinda grinding without even realizing it. I was still half asleep and Willy then woke up and he stopped me from my rocking, "Did someone wake up horny?" He asked with a laugh and I groan and close my eyes, "Maybe.. sometimes I just wake up horny.." I said and Willy rubs my back, "It's fine, it's normal." He said. I smile a little at him and sit up and I felt something, I think I know what and I kinda grind on Willy. "Are you horny to~?" I giggle and he blushes, "I don't know what you're talking about." Willy said and I looked down and I giggle and look at him, "Someone's hard~" I said and lay on him and kiss his cheek, "Charlie you're playing a dangerous game right now. You can handle yourself can't you?" Willy said and I nod a little, "But why be alone when we could take care of each other?" I ask. "Sometimes you're still my innocent heir." Willy said and I smile at him. "We can't Charlie. There can't be a us for a... while.." He said and I pout, "Why?" I ask. "Well it's simply illegal and dangerous... I'm sorry Charlie.. even if I wanted you I can't.." Willy said and I frown, "Can't it just be kept a secret?" I ask. "It would be one hell of a secret Charlie. You wanna keep that from your family?" He asked and I nod, "Yes because I know I feel something for you." I said and I hug him tight and he hugs me back, there was silence between us for a long time. "We can try.." Willy said and I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Willy." I said and he plays with my hair, "Alright, now we should get to breakfast." He said and I nod and get off him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek before he leaves and I smile. I change and grab my phone and then wait for Willy by the elevator and soon Willy comes and I smile at him and we go in and link arms and I kiss him and then hit the button to the chocolate room and I hold onto him tight and we go wizzing off. I giggle as we do and I hold him tight and I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me and gives me a kiss and I kiss him back. "Thank you for giving us a chance." I said holding his arm tight and lean into him. He smiles at me, "You're welcome Charlie.." he said and kisses my head and we get to the chocolate room and I let go of his arm and take him to my family's house and enter and my parents were crying, "Whats wrong?" I ask and they lead me over to Grandma Josephine. I hold her hand, "Grandma Josephine?" I ask and she opened her eyes and smiles a little at me, "Goodbye Charlie." She said and I cry and hold her hand as she passes. "No.. no.. no.." I let go of her hand and run out of the house and cry by the chocolate river. I soon felt arms around me and I look at Willy, "Shes gone.." I cry and Willy pulled me into his lap and kisses my head, "It will be okay Charlie. She lived an amazing life." He said and I nod a little. "Thank you for being with me." I said and he nods, "Anytime my dear boy." He said and plays with my hair. I hold onto him and my mom comes over, "I called a funeral home. They can have everything ready by tomorrow." My mom said and I nod and stand up and hug her. Willy rubs my back, "They'll come to get her and then will leave. Your father is gonna bring her out." My mom said and I nod. "Let me know if he needs help." I rub my arm and I watch my Dad carrying Grandma Josephine out in a blanket. Willy follows him to help with the doors. I go into the house with my mother and come over to my other grandparents and hug Grandpa Joe and he hugs me back, "It'll be ok Charlie." He said and I nod and give Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina a hug to. Willy and my father come back and we sit at the table and have breakfast and I lean against Willy, "Can we have a lazy day?" I ask and he nods and hug me, "Of course. We can do anything you want today." He said and I hug him and close my eyes crying. He wipes my tears, "Don't cry, it's okay." He said. "He will be crying throughout the day and for a while." My mom said and Willy nodded and he pulled me into his lap and he held me close. "I got you Charlie." He said and kisses my head and I hug him tight. Willy fed me my food and I smile a little at him and close my eyes. When Willy was done eating and feeding me he took me to my bedroom, "What do you wanna do?" He asked. "Have a lazy day. Curl up in pajamas." I said and he nods and kisses my head. I go into my room change into pajamas and put on a sweatshirt that I could zip up if I wanted to and I think about Willy. Willy knocks and I don't say anything so he came in and he comes over and sits with me on my bed, "Hey." He said and holds me. I smile at him and cuddle him. "You're so sweet." I said and close my eyes. "I couldn't have chosen anyone better for my heir." He said and I smile at him. We lay together and I close my eyes, "Wake me up when it's time for dinner?" I said and he nods, "Of course." He said and I smile and fall asleep. When I wake up I felt Willys hand sort of wandering my body and I yawn and look and his other hand was flicking through channels on the tv. I look up to him and smile to him, "Hey." I said. "Hey cutie." He said with a smile and kisses my head. He rubs my back under my clothes, "You're warm." He said and I giggle, "Yeah.. is it time for dinner yet?" I ask and he looks, "Soon yes." He said and smiles at me. I smile and I sit up and Willy stares at me, "What?" I ask. "You're cute." He said and I blush. "Can I do something?" He asked. "What?" I ask and I shiver as his hand traveled to my chest and he squeezes it, "Honk." He said and I giggle a little, "If it was anyone else I would've slapped them." I said. "I'm special?" He asked sitting up. "Of course you are, you're my candy man.. I wish I told Grandma Josephine that.." I said and nuzzle him and he rubs my back, "Well she knows now because she's watching over us." He said and I giggle a little crying. "Yeah.." I smile a little. "Let's get to dinner." He said and kisses my head. I nod and I get up but Willy got up and picked me up and I giggle, "I have working legs." I said. "Yes but I'll still carry you." He said and he carries me to the elevator and hits the button to the chocolate room and I hold onto him and close my eyes as we wiz off to the chocolate room. I open my eyes to the chocolate room and Willy walking into the Bucket house and he sits and has me in his lap and held me close to his chest. "How you doing Charlie?" My mom asked. "I'm ok.. I slept the whole day, we just had a lazy day." I smile and listen to Willys heartbeat. My mom smiles a little at me and serves the food and I eat and wrap an arm around Willys neck sitting up in his lap instead of curling down. My dad was staring at us and I look at him, "You ok dad?" I ask and he nods, "I'm ok, don't worry." He said and smiles. I nod and eat my food and then go wash my plate, "Can I talk to you for a second Willy outside?" I heard my dad say. "Of course." Willy said.

Willys pov

I go outside with Mr. Bucket, "What do you want to talk about?" I ask. "What are you doing to my son?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I know you're doing something so he cuddles up to you and stuff." He said. "I'm not doing anything, he does that on his own." I said. "Then tell him to stop cause it's inappropriate." He said. "I want him happy and if he wants to cuddle with me, lay with me and talk, I think it's fine." I said and Mr. Bucket shook his head, "Before you knew his secret it would have been ok. But now that you know it I don't want you laying with him and cuddling with him. Cause he still has the body of a girl, I'm not letting him deal with shit from you." Mr. Bucket said. My eyes widen, "Are you accusing me of raping or molesting him? Cause go and ask him, I have not. We cuddle. That's all. Cuddle." I said. Mr. Bucket shakes his head, "Stay away from my son." He said and goes inside. I look and go inside and Charlie comes over and hugs me and smiles and I look at Mr. Bucket and tilt my head and rub Charlie's back, "Hello my dear boy." I said and pick him up and Charlie smiles at me and he puts his finger on my nose and I smile, "Wanna see something I can do with my eyes?" I ask him and he nods and I cross my eyes and Charlie giggled, "That's weird." He said and I blink my eyes and focus on him, "It's called cross eyed." I said and he nods slightly and tries to do it and I chuckle, "Try focusing on just the tip of your nose." I said and he tried but he held his head, "It hurts." He said. "It will till you get used to it." I said and bounce him in my arms and he giggles and holds onto me. I go over to his grandparents bed and sigh, it's sad seeing the empty space and Charlie cries and I rub his head, "Say Goodnight to your grandparents." I said and put him down and he hugs them all and says goodnight and then comes back to me and I pick him up. "We'll take a couple easy days, how about it?" I ask and he smiles a little, "I'd like that." He said and I smile. "Goodnight everyone." I said and carry Charlie out of the house and to the elevator and hit the button the brings us to our living quarters. I bring him into his room and lay him in his bed, "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna change." I said and Charlie nods and I smile at him. I leave and go to my room and change into my pajamas and then go back to Charlie's room and Mr. Bucket was there asking Charlie questions. "Has he ever tried to force himself on you?" Mr. Bucket asked Charlie. "What? No. Why are you asking this?" Charlie asked. "Me and your mother have concerns that you're being raped and coerced and made to think it's ok because you're all cuddly to him." Mr. Bucket said and Charlie shook his head, "He hasn't done anything to me dad. We just cuddle and I think it's nice because I don't have to be alone. Sure he'd be only a room away if something happened.. if I had a nightmare, but it's also nice just having someone here with me." Charlie said and Mr. Bucket sighed. "Charlie-" I stop Mr. Bucket where he is by clearing my throat and he spins around. Then he left and I close the door and I come over to Charlie, "How long were you there listening to him and his dumbness?" Charlie asked and I chuckle a little, "Heard him asking you if I ever forced myself on you. He told me to leave you alone and I said if you don't believe me he can ask you so I guess he did." I said and lay with Charlie and Charlie nods laying with me. 

Charlie's pov

I cuddle Willy and I grab the tv remote and turn the tv on and The Walking Dead was on and it was a sex scene and I giggle, Willy didn't say anything. "Aren't you gonna tell me to switch it because I'm not old enough?" I ask and look at him. "I said you had to be 16 at least. You are 16." Willy said and I smile and watch. It was a season 10 Alpha x Negan Fück scene and it looked hot. "That looks so hot.." I mumble to myself and Willy chuckles so I guess he heard and I look at him, "Whats funny?" I ask. "The fact that you think having sex in the woods is hot. It's disgusting, anything could come out at you, in this case walkers, and you're naked, having sex, I mean, weird." He said and I shrug, "The way they make it look is hot." I said and lay back on Willy and switch it when it ends and find Onward playing and I smile, "This looks cool." I cuddle Willy and he smiles playing with my hair. "Let's get some sleep." He said and I nod and close my eyes soon falling asleep. When I wake up the next morning I was on top of Willy and I felt something underneath me and his hands underneath my shirt on my back. I look at him and kiss his cheek, "Willy, wake up." I said and he groans waking up and I feel him moving his hips against me and I bite my lip, "Willy?" I giggle and he looks at me and smiles, "Hey sweetie." He said and kisses my head. I slowly sit up on him and look down and he looked really hard. I look at him and giggle, "Wow.." I said. "Wow what?" He asked. "You look huge." I said and put my hand on his covered dick. He looks at my hand and then up at me, "Charlie, what are you doing?" He asked and I don't answer. I grab one of his hands and puts it up my shirt to my chest and I stare at him, "Something I think you'll like." I said and he squeezes my chest and he smiles at me, "Charlie.." he sat up and I kiss him and he kisses me back and I hold him close. "How far are you thinking on going?" He asked and I grind on him, "I want to please you." I said. "Pleasing me doesn't matter sweetie. I want you comfortable." He said and I put his hands on my sweatshirt and I look at him and he slowly took it off and kisses my neck and I moan a little and nuzzle him. "I'll tell you if I want to stop." I said and Willy nods. I unbutton Willys silk shirt and I smile as he had abs like I had imagined before a couple times. He grabs my shirt and looks at me and I nod and he slowly takes my shirt off and he kisses me deeply and I kiss him back and slide off his silk shirt and press against his body. He rubs my chest and squeezes them and pulls away, "Honk honk." He chuckles and I giggle looking at his hands on my chest and he kisses my head, "You're perfect." He said. "You're just saying that cause I have-" he cut me off, "No I'm not and don't you dare say that again. You're perfect Charlie. Every bit. I dont care how you alter yourself, just do it cautiously in some cases." He said and I hug him tight. "You're the best Willy." I smile and he smiles at me, "No, you are baby boy." He said and I bounce in his lap and he chuckles rubbing my hips and slowly he leads me down on my back. He grabs my pajama bottoms and I nod and he takes them off and he chuckles seeing my spider-man boxers. "Those look adorable on you." He said and kisses my body and I giggle and play with his soft hair and comb it back with my fingers. I grab his silk pajama bottoms and tug at them and he takes them off and he had on red boxers and I kiss him and I open my legs pulling his hips against mine and grind up against him. He kisses me back and grinds into me. I tug at his boxers and he takes them off and I stare at his cock, "Wow..." I blush and Willy rubs my thighs and grabs my boxers and looks at me and I nod slightly. Willy takes off my boxers and he smiles at me, "You're so perfect." He rubs my thighs and kisses my neck and I moans a little and his hands stay on my thighs. I grab one of his hand and put it on my pussy and he looks down and then back up at me and kisses me softly and smiles and I kiss him back. I jolt and moan as I feel him rub my clit and I hold his other hand. He continues to rub my clit and I moan, It felt like electricity going through my body. I pull Willy closer and I kiss him and moan and I open my legs a little more. "Willy~" I moan and he smiles at me, "Yes sweetie?" He asked. I grab his huge dick and I stare up at him, "You want me?" He asked blushing, "I wanna try.. you are big and this is my first time." I said and Willy kisses my head, "I'll be as gentle as I can. Have you ever fingered yourself?" He asked rubbing my pussy and I shiver and nod a little, "Couple times." I blush. I gasp feeling Willy press two fingers into me and I close my eyes, "Mmm~" I feel Willy press a third finger into me and I smile wiggling my hips. "Mm~" I moan out and Willy kisses me and I kiss him back deeply. I open my eyes and smiles at him and grab his cock and I pull him closer and lick his cock and I stroke his cock, "This is nice~" I open my legs a little more and I suck the head of Willys cock and he moan and plays with my hair, "Mm.. easy baby." He moans out and I smile with his dick in my mouth so it was kinda hard to tell but I slowly take more of Willys dick in my mouth and I close my eyes and I gag a little taking more of him in my mouth and Willy pulled me off, "You ok?" He asked and I giggle, "I'm fine, it's just my gag reflex." I smile and kiss him, "I'm happy you care about the smallest thing. There's no one else I'd rather do this was." I said and Willy kisses me and smiles and I go back to sucking his dick and I stroke the base of it and try to work my way down there, "Don't push yourself." Willy said and I would answer back but I am in the middle of something. I reach down to the bottom of his dick and I look up at him with my puppy eyes and he stares at me, I shake his dick in my mouth and smile and Willy rubs my throat where his dick has gone and I finally pull off and pant a little, "Fuck, that's such a huge cock." I rub my throat and and Willy chuckles, "The way you looked at me was adorable." Willy said and I smile giving him my puppy eyes, I stroke his dick. "Willy please fuck me." I said and Willy kisses me and I kiss him back and he moves my body, I liked being with him alone in this way, it feels so much better and I can say we're more then best friends. Willy puts his dick at my entrance, I felt it there. "You sure you're ready?" Willy asked and I smile at him, "Yes Willy." I said and he holds my hands and slowly pushes the tip in and a few inches and I smile up at him, "I'm glad my first is with you." I said. "I'm in the same boat Charlie. You are my first to." Willy said and I remember him saying that he's never had sex a few months ago when we were asking each other silly questions to get to knows each other. I smile and kiss him and he kisses me back. "Ready for more?" He asked and I nod and he slowly pushes In more and I moan holding his hand. "Willy~" I moan and he stopped moving, "Yes?" He asked and caresses my cheek and j smile at him, "I was just moaning your name." I said and kiss him, "My sweetheart." I said and hold him close. He continues to slowly push into me and I moan and I rub my belly a little, slowly Willy pushed in all the way and I moan wiggling my hips and I rub my belly, Willy was staring at it so I look and my belly was bulging from his cock, "Fuck that's hot.." I lay back and giggle. "I'm getting fucked by the biggest cock on earth~" I said and Willy chuckles and kisses my head, "Do you feel like I can move?" He asked and I nod and Willy starts moving inside me and I moan. Willy moans and I kiss him deeply holding his hand. Willys other hand was feeling my belly and I moan, "Holy fück~! Holy fück~! Oh god~!" I moan and close my eyes, I felt like I couldn't even think straight. "Daddy Wonka~" I whisper out and Willy kisses my neck, "Daddy Wonka~" I whisper out and grip his hair. "You can say that louder~" he said and I blush opening my eyes to look at him. "Or~" Willy said and thrusted hard into me and I hold onto him tight, "DADDY WONKA~!!" I scream and wiggle my hips, "Oh~ fuck~" I moan holding my belly. He chuckles and rubs my belly, "Sorry I thrusted a little hard but what you're saying is just so sexy~" he said and I smile, "I forgive you Daddy Wonka~" I whisper in his ear and he thrusts inside me and I moan holding onto him, "Mmmm~ Daddy Wonka~" I moan and he smiles down at me and plays with my hair. I open my legs more and Willy rubs my thighs and I shiver, "Mmm~ I love when you rub my body~" I said and he smiles, "Then I'll do it more often." Willy said smiling at me. He kept thrusting inside me and I wondered how long it would take before I could make him bust inside me. I tighten up on his cock inside me and he moans fucking me and I play with his hair and pull his head down to my chest and he nuzzles his head on my chest and sucks on it and I moan. "Daddy Wonka~ Mmm~" I wrap my legs around his waist and I hold him tight and I was getting tighter on Willy as I was close to cumming. I felt him throbbing inside me, "Daddy Wonka~ I'm gonna cum~" I moan. "Me to~ you're so tight~" he moaned out and I kiss him deeply and he kisses me back and slammed deep into me and I cum and I feel him cumming to. I moan and hold him tightly. We lay there together for a bit and I smile and Willy noticed and smiles at me. "Lets shower and go to breakfast." I said and Willy nods a little. He slowly pulls out of me and he picks me up and I giggle, "I can walk!" I said and he shrugs, "I rather carry you." He said and carries me into the bathroom and brings me into the shower and turns the hot water on, "Are you gonna stay?" I ask smiling and he nods and kisses my cheek. "You look so cute Charlie." He said and I cuddle him, "Thank you Daddy Wonka." I giggle. "Shouldn't that be just for the bedroom?" Willy asked and I shrug, "I like the name for you." I said and I blush as Willy washes me, "I can do it myself." I said. "But you're my baby boy." He said and kisses my head washing me and I giggle. I kiss his cheek and I wash my hair as he washes my body and leaves some kisses on it. "Go get dressed, I'll be out in a second." Willy said, "But that's not fair, you helped wash me I should help wash you." I said and I kiss his cheek and wash his body and he smiles at me and washed his hair and I smile at him. I get out and wrap a towel around myself shivering and Willy came out soon after and hugs me and I smile at him and kiss him, "Let's hurry up." He said drying off and I dry off and go to my room and start getting dressed and I smile as Willy came out and I kiss his cheek, "Imma just run to my room real quick." He said and I nod and kiss his cheek. He gather up his old clothes and left. I smile feeling so happy, I was just devoured by the one and only Willy Wonka. And he's so perfect. I go on my phone and my ex-friend Annalyse has texted me so many times. I finally go to her messages and I roll my eyes knowing she's all talk and I block her number and keep the conversation just Incase. Willy came in dressed in his normal formal wear and I smile and we go to the elevator and off to the chocolate room. I smile going into the house, "Hello." I said. "Hey Charlie. Willy. Why are you two so late?" My mom asked. "We stayed up asking each other silly questions." I said and I sit next to Willy and my father shook his head like he didn't believe us. Which I mean.. he's right.. but I really can't lose Willy.. I nuzzle Willys side and I crawl into his lap just to show my dad that this is all on my own. I nuzzle Willy and hug him. "Mom..?" I look at her. "Yes dear?" She looks at me. "When's the funeral for Grandma Josephine?" I ask and hold onto Willy tightly. "In 2 days." She said and I nod a little and lay my head on Willys chest. "I thought you said today." My dad said. "Well they called and said they had too many people in the place so in 2 days is the best they can do." My mom said and I cover my ears so I don't have to hear them argue. Willy rubs my back and kisses my head, "It's okay." He said, I hear him because he's close. I close my eyes and Willy shakes me when breakfast is served. I eat and look at my dad annoyed at him. Willy kept me calm though, he was rubbing my back. "Something on your mind?" My dad asked, how dare he. "Nope." I said through a fake smile and eat. I finish eating and I help clean the dishes with my mom, "Do I need to talk with you again?" I hear my father say. "There's nothing to talk about." Willy said. I sigh and finish cleaning the dishes, "Dad you're paranoid. Willy would never hurt me." I said and hug Willy and Willy hugs me back. "How do you know that? He could just turn on you." My dad said and I nuzzle Willy, "We trust each other, that's a huge part of friendship and even family and you're not showing it." I said and grab Willys hand and lead him out of there. Willy picks me up and I nuzzle him, "Could we try ice skating?" I ask with a smile. "You'll have to change first. Pajamas are not for ice skating." Willy said and I nod and kiss him and we enter the elevator and he kisses me back and I hit the button and we go wizzing off to our living quarters. Willy brings me into my room and puts me down and I start grabbing warm clothes and I change. "Cute." Willy said and I look at him, "Huh?" I tilt my head. "Your boxers." He rubs my thigh and I blush and look at my space themed boxers. "You think everything's cute on me." I giggle and kiss him and he kisses me back and I finish getting changed. I take Willy back to the elevator and Willy hits the button to the room and I smile and kiss his cheek. "I get to ice skate!!" I nuzzle him. "Yes you do." Willy said and soon we were in the snowy room and Willy helps me over to the bench and grabs me a pair of ice skates and he puts them on me and laces them up. I smile and he grabs his own and laces them up, "I learned how to do this when I was younger on my own." Willy said standing up and helps me up and I was shaking and I hold onto him tightly, "It's ok. I got you." He said. "You won't let go?" I ask. "Not until you want me to." He said and he leads me over to the ice and he teaches me how to ice skate. I smile getting used to it, "I wanna try it by myself." I said and and he nods slowly letting go of me and stays by me Incase I fall and I stay gliding around and I smile at Willy, Willy was doing some tricks that I could only dream of doing one day. I focus back on what I was doing and smile and try it with one leg and I smile and I spin a little. Willy comes over and I smile, "I'm ok." I said and kiss him and he kisses me back, "Just in case." Willy said and hugs me, "You learn fast." He said and he leads me around the ice and I nod and he pulls me into his arms and I giggle. We continue to ice skate the whole day and then we go to the bench and I get my skates off, "That was awesome." I said and smile at Willy and he smiles at me and kisses my cheek. We switch out our shoes and go to the elevator and to the chocolate room. I go into the house and smile at my family as Willy follows behind me, "Willy taught me how to ice skate!" I said and grin and hug him. "It was the best time ever." I said and he smiles hugging me and he takes off some of his layers and puts it on the coat rack and I take off my jacket. "That's nice dear. Did you learn any tricks?" My mom asked. "Just spinned and some easy stuff. Nothing like what Willy can do. He can jump and spin and do all sorts of tricks!" I smile and Willy sits chuckling, "Yes and I will teach them all to you." He said and I smile and sit in his lap and hug him. Dinner was served and I eat and and wrap my arm around Willys neck and I smile at him. He smiles back at me and plays with my hair. I nuzzle into him and finish eating and clean the plates up with my mom. After I go to Willy and I smile as he picks me up and I hold onto him, "Bedtime." I said and close my eyes. "Yes. Bedtime." Willy said and he takes me to my grandparents first and I hug them all, "Goodnight." I smile at them and Willy picks me up again and I nuzzle into him. "Goodnight." He said to my grandparents and left the house and takes us to the elevator and hits the button and we go wizzing off to our living quarters. He puts me in my room and kisses my head and left to change and I change into my pajama bottoms, a shirt and a sweatshirt. I didn't like the feeling of normal pajama shirt. I get into bed and Willy comes in without knocking and smiles at me and lays with me and kisses my cheek. I cuddle into him and turn on the tv and find a good movie to watch and close my eyes, "Nighty night Daddy." I said and Willy chuckles. "Nighty night baby boy." I hear him say before I fall asleep. When I wake up the next morning Willys head was in my shirt with my chest and I giggle, "Willy~" I said and I hear him groan and he moves in my shirt and he kisses my chest and I lift my shirt getting him out of there and I giggle. "You're so cute baby boy." He said and caresses my cheeks and I smile at him, "My Daddy is handsome." I said and kiss him happily and he kisses me back. I play with his hair and smile. I curl up on him and he smiles, "You're so adorable baby boy." He said and I blush and suck his fingers and he chuckles. I suck his fingers and give him my puppy eyes, "What do you want?" He chuckles and I keep sucking his fingers. "Charlie?" He asked and I stay silent and nuzzle him and keep sucking. He tries to take his fingers out of my mouth but I whine and hold his wrist so he can't. "Alright this could be tricky.." he said and he gets out of bed and I whine and then he picked me up and I smile sucking his fingers and he took me to the elevator and I notice he hit the button to the chocolate room. I hold him tight sucking his fingers and I grin seeing the chocolate room and Willy takes us into my family's house. "Hello everyone, excuse my attire but Charlie's acting weird. He won't talk to me all he's doing is sucking my fingers." Willy said and tried to put me down and I whine and hold him tight and he holds my again, "And wants to be held by me." He said and I cuddle Willy and suck his fingers. Willy sits with me in his lap and my dad comes over, "Charlie." My dad said and I don't answer, "Charlie you have to stop sucking Willys fingers." My dad said. "Why?" I said with a baby voice and Willys fingers still in my mouth as I cuddle him. "Ummm.. because.. it's time to eat breakfast. You don't wanna go hungry." My dad said and I slowly stop sucking Willys fingers and I let them out of my mouth and hold onto Willy, "Okie.." I said in a baby voice. My dad has to take Willy outside to talk so now I went and sat with my grandparents.

Willys pov

"What'd you do?" Mr. Bucket asked. "I didn't do anything! He just was sucking my fingers and went silent. I don't know why he did. But he's acting babyish." I said. "Is that putting you off yet?" He asked and I shake my head and sigh. I get some Oompa Loompas to do research and then I go back inside and Charlie runs to me and jumps into my arms and I hold him, "Okay, easy." I said and sit with him in my lap as breakfast is served and Mr. Bucket came in and talked to Mrs. Bucket. Meanwhile I eat and feed Charlie and he just wanted my fingers, "Not until you eat." I said and I act as if it was an airplane and he stares at the fork then and then eats it when it came to his mouth and he giggles. I smile at him, he was being so cute. I hold him close and feed him continuing to do airplanes and a Oompa Loompa came in with what they found and I read it as I feed Charlie and I look at him. "Aww, I'm gonna have to get you some things then won't I?" I bounce Charlie in my lap and he tilts his head, "Why?" He asked in his cute baby voice and I smile at it. It's just so cute! "Because you're little. So I must take care of you." I said and I tell the Oompa Loompa to show what he found to Charlie's parents and he did and they did not look happy. "He's 16 why would he be doing this?" Mrs. Bucket said. "I don't know that's just what my Oompa Loompas found. But I think it's the most adorable thing, he makes his voice so cute." I said and Charlie giggles nuzzling me and bounces in my lap and I calm him down, "Easy, airplane!" I said and feed him and he giggles eating and nuzzles me. "It's disgusting that you're promoting this. He needs therapy." Mr. Bucket said. "It said in the article that my Oompa Loompas printed that this in itself is a form of therapy, it's a coping mechanism. And it's adorable." I said and kiss Charlie's head and Charlie smiles cuddling me. I finish feeding him and then I eat. Charlie was kissing my cheek and I smile at him and hold him. I finish eating and then I take him to the elevator and hit the button to our living quarters and see a Oompa Loompa and call it over and I bring it into my room and make a list of things I want him to buy online for Charlie. I bounce Charlie in my arms, "My cute little boy." I smile and kiss his head and take him to his room and we cuddle in his bed. He sucks my fingers and nuzzles me. "Daddy." He said and I look at him, "Yes baby?" I ask. He sucks my fingers and smiles at me and wiggles, "I wuve chu!" He said and I smile, "I love you too." I said. Charlie kisses my cheek and sucks my fingers and I put my head in his shirt and he giggles and wraps his legs around me and I suck his chest under his shirt and he moans softly from it.

Charlie's pov

I felt so small and Daddy made me feel smaller. I liked him sucking my chest kinda, it felt good. My legs around him tight as I suck his fingers. I wiggle and play with Willys hair, "Daddy." I said. "Yes sweetie?" He pulls out of my shirt and I kiss him and he kisses back. Oompa Loompas came in and Willy leans down to them and smiles and signs with them and then crosses his arms and bows to confirm his message and they do the same and left. "What was that about?" I ask in my baby voice. "About your things I'm getting you for your adorable little space." He said and I blush. "Daddy, would you wanna play right now?" I ask in my baby voice. "What do you mean sweetie?" He asked and I wiggle my hips. "You know.." I giggle. "Well we can do anything you want baby as long as we're relaxing and not in the inventing room." He said and I smile. "Cause I would like to suck your yummy treat you have for me~" I said and Willy blushes and plays with my hair, "Really?" He asked and I nod grabbing at his pants, "Please Daddy~?" I give my puppy eyes and he chuckles, "My adorable baby boy.. mm.. ok.." Willy said and I pull down his silk pajamas and boxers and I lick his dick and suck on and curl up on him sucking on his dick. Willy moans and plays with my hair and he closes his eyes. I suck his cock and play with it for a while and I smile at Willy, "Baby maybe give it a break~?" Willy said and I pout shaking my head no and continued to suck his cock, it was my personal pacifier. I can feel Willy throbbing in my mouth and I giggle and lick him to, "Baby~ give it a rest~" Willy said and I whine, "It's mine to suck on!" I said and suck his dick and then I felt Willy cum in my mouth. I swallowed and I smile still sucking, "Oh~ how are you still going~?" He asked and I giggle, "Because it's yummy~" I said and I close my eyes, "Especially cummies~ you taste like chocolate and peppermint." I said and he chuckles. I suck his dick and nuzzle him and he rubs my body, "You're adorable sweetie." He said and I smile. I fall asleep still sucking Willys dïck and I held onto him tight. When I wake up the next morning Willys còck was still in my mouth and I slowly pull off and smile at Willy asleep. I kiss his cheek and I heard a thump outside my bedroom doors. I cover Willy up and go to see what it was and Oompa Loompas had come back with thinks for Willy. "Daddy, the Oompa Loompas brought things for you." I said opening the door more and I go to Willy and I shake him awake and he looks at me and smiles, "Hey sweetie, you ok?" He asked. "I'm ok Daddy, Oompa Loompas brought things for you." I said and he fixed his boxers and pants and I giggle a little and he goes and collected the boxes and brought them inside and puts them on my bed. He looks around my room and goes to my desk grabbing scissors and he opens up the packages and the first one was pacifiers and I smile as Willy opens them up and asked an Oompa Loompa to get a plastic baggy and he does and Willy puts the pacifiers in it to keep them safe and puts it on my nightstand. The next one had some cute stuffies, a wolf plushie, a fox, a elephant, a bear, a owl and a dragon. I giggle and I take them and cuddle them and he smiles at me. The next one was onesies and I smile taking off my clothes except for my boxers and I grab the space ship one and put it on and I smile and kiss Willy and he kisses me back. "How little do you feel?" He asked and I shrug, "I don't know, I know I just feel really really small now. Smaller then I did before." I said and cuddle Willy, Willy opens the last box but I don't see what's inside and he lays me down and takes my onesie and boxers off, "Are we gonna have fun~?" I giggle and kiss him. He kisses back, "I wanna see how little you feel first baby." Willy said and I nod and he puts a diaper on me and I felt so little and I giggle and play the drums on my belly and Willy smiles at me, "Charlie?" He asked but I stay quiet and he put me in a onesie and goes and calls for a Oompa Loompa.

Willys pov

So according to the research some little are actually completely silent. And don't know how to talk when in little space. I nod to the Oompa Loompa and cross my arms and bow and he does the same and left. I go back to Charlie and he was cuddling with the stuff animals I got him and the WonderHeart plushie Bradin got him. I smile in awe and clear the boxes off the bed and clean up the bed and lay with Charlie and I kiss his head and hold him close, "My little cutie." I said smiling he giggles and sticks his tongue out. I rub his body in the cute onesie, god was he just the most adorable little cutie in all the world. I put a pacifier in his mouth and he giggles and cuddles me and he he held me tight like I was a stuff animal. I smile and he was squeezing me tight with his legs and shaking his adorable butt to. I hold him close, he looked so energetic. He was so happy. "Daddy." He said and I smile. "Yes little astronaut?" I ask and he giggles and I guess the only word he knows is the one he's likes calling me the most. "Daddy!" He said in his cute baby voice and I smile holding him close and I play with his hair, "You're so adorable my little astronaut." I said and he giggles. Charlie eventually falls asleep and I smile at him, "So cute." I play with his hair. I watch over him for a while and slowly get out of the bed and I put the onesies away in his closet and I open the doors and grab the empty boxes call for a Oompa Loompa and ask for him to take the empty boxes to the incinerator and he crosses his arms and bows and I do the same and I hand the empty boxes to him. I then go back in and shut the door and smile seeing Charlie sleeping peacefully, he's so adorable. I get back into the bed and then turn the tv on and I hold Charlie, "My little cutie." I said and kiss his head. I fall asleep and hold him close. I wake up to Charlie shaking me because his parents were in the room and he cuddles me. I look at his parents, "Um.. yes?" I said. "Why is he in a onesie and has a pacifier in his mouth?" Mr. Bucket asked. "Because of his little space." I said and hug Charlie. "He needs to get ready for the funeral." Mrs. Bucket said. "And that looks small on him. He doesn't like his chest showing. You should've gotten a bigger size." Mrs. Bucket also said. "Well he can wear a sweatshirt if he wants to. But he really likes the onesie." I said and I get up and look in Charlie's closet and find a suit in the back and I take it out and lay it on the bed and I pull Charlie close. "Let's get you ready." I kiss his head and he holds onto me. "I still don't like Thats he clingy to you." Mr. Bucket said and left. Mrs. Bucket looks at the time, "It starts at 2 o'clock so change him and get him down for something to eat." She said and I nod. "And also, feel free to come. I don't think he'll make it through without you." She said and I nod again and she left. I get Charlie changed into the nice suit and then carry him to my room and I change into the nicest well.. I always dress like I'm going to somethings happening.. my normal clothes for me. Then I get Charlie to the chocolate room so he can have something to eat and I come into the house with him in my arms and Charlie was slowly coming out of his little space. "What day is it?" He asked. "It's the day of your Grandma Josephines funeral." I said and hug him close. He nods slightly and he cuddles me. His mom gives us some food and Charlie eats and I eat as well, "It'll be ok." I said and hug him close and he nods and rests his head on my chest. He took a deep breath and finished eating and I finish to and Mrs. Bucket took our plates and washed them and I bounce Charlie in my lap gently. His grandparents come over and hug him and he he cries and he hugs them back. I rub his back feeling how hot he was getting, "It's time to go." Mr. Bucket said and I nod. I take them to the elevator and I have it fly us out and I hold Charlie and Grandpa Joe and Charlie's parents hold Grandma Georgina and Grandpa George as we fly around.

Charlie's pov

I sigh as we land and Willy marks where the elevator is and we all go inside. I link arms with Willy and he rubs my back. I follow my family into the room and the casket was open and Willy follows me as I slowly walk up to it and I felt the tears prick my eyes. Willy hugs me tight as I cry, "It's ok, let it out. Let it all out." Willy said and I cry into his chest and he sits and has me sit on his leg, "There we go.. it's ok.. let it out.." Willy whispers in my ear as I cry and he goes into his jacket pocket and has a small pack of tissues and gave me some and I hold them tight and nuzzle him, "It'll be okay Charlie." Willy said and rubs my back and he takes my coat off and puts it over the chair, "You heat up so bad when you cry." He said softly and I nod a little and he kisses my head, I wipe my eyes and my mom comes and sits next to us and she holds my hand, "You didn't have to look." She said. "I know. I wanted to.. I needed to.." I said and hold her hand, "I need to remember her face." I said and my mom kisses my head, "Ok sweetie." She said and I close my eyes. I hold onto Willy until the priest got there and then I get out of Willy lap and I take a deep breath and Willy rubs my shoulder.  
After the priest and praying the casket was closed and I grab my jacket putting it on and I followed my family and Willy was right behind me. I watch as her casket gets placed in the wall and I hug Willy tightly and close my eyes. He rubs my back, "It's ok." He whispers in my ear and he holds me close. After it was done Willy leads us back to the elevator and he hugs me close and we go flying back to the factory. I couldn't wait to curl up in bed and cry. Once we're back inside Willy hits the button to the chocolate room first and we get my grandparents inside the house and I stare up at my old room and Willy rubs my back, "What you thinking about?" He asked. "Just the old days.. I used to think that things would never ever get better.. but they did get better. It's just now they're bad again." I nuzzle Willy and he hugs me close and my grandparents were getting back into bed. I go over and hug my grandparents and sigh. I go back over to Willy and he picks me up, "What do you wanna do?" He asked. "Go back to bed and cry." I mumbled and Willy rubs my back, "Let's go." He said. "Call me a mumbler, I know you want to." I said. "No, it's rude in this case. I do have manners." He said and kisses my head. I nuzzle him and he takes me to the elevator and hits the button to our living quarters and he changed me first. "Pajamas? Onesie? What do you want?" He asked. "A onesie. I like them." I said and Willy lays me on the bed and I smile a little as he changed my clothes, he kisses my cheek when he's done and then went to go change himself. I can't stop thinking about when I looked into the coffin. Kinda just praying that she'd wake up and open her eyes. I curl up and cry and Willy came back and runs to me and holds me, "Sweetie, shhh, it's ok." He said laying with me and held me tight, "I want her back..." I said and cry and Willy holds me tight and kisses my head. I fell asleep from crying because it made me tired. When I wake up my parents were there and I cuddle Willy, "Dinners ready." Willy said and I nod slightly and hold onto him tightly. Willy gets up and picks me up, "It's ok, I got you." He said and Willy leads my parents to the elevator and then hits the button to the chocolate room and I play with my onesie as we wiz off. Willy carries me into my family's house and dinner was there, Willy sits and I nuzzle him and eat. I kinda also just poked at the food. "Charlie, you have to eat." Willy said and I continue to poke at it with my fork. Willy took it from me and did a airplane and I eat it and he smiles. He keeps doing this till all the food is gone. I nuzzle him and he eats his food. After we're done my mom took the plates and I go to my grandparents and say goodnight. "Someone will come." Grandma Georgina said. "What does that mean?" I ask and grab her hand, "It will be beautiful." She said. "Who's coming?" I ask. "No one knows the name yet, but it's a gorgeous long road." She said and I nod a little. I hug her again and smile, "Night." I said and go to Willy, "What do you think she was talking about?" I ask. "I don't know." He said and picks me up. "Goodnight everyone." Willy said and my family says goodnight back in unison. Willy takes us to the elevator and hits the button to our living quarters. He carries me into my room and we lay together and I turn the tv on. "Get some sleep." Willy said and kisses my cheek. I nod and close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.  
I wake up one morning, Willy was awake already and I hold onto him and he rubs my back, "Morning sweetie." He said. "Morning." I said and nuzzle him. "You're so cute and adorable." He said and I smile, "Thank you handsome." I said and I hold my stomach, I brush the pain off and I roll onto Willy and I smile at him. "Is my baby boy feeling horny~?" He asked and I nod and grind on Willy. Willy kisses me happily and I kiss him back and bounce on him and Willy chuckles rubbing my body. "My baby boy~ look at you~ so hot~" Willy said. He undoes my onesie and takes it off and I smile at him and I unbuttoned his silk pajama shirt and slide it off him and I take off his silk pajama bottoms and boxers at the same time and I kiss him and giggle. I lick and suck Willys cock and give him my puppy eyes and he plays with my hair, "God you're so fucking adorable~" Willy said and cums in my mouth and I swallow and giggle. I pull off and I take my boxers off and I grind on his dick and I hold him tight and I slowly slip Willy inside me, "Mmm Daddy~" I moan and Willy grabs my hips and helps me take his cock. "Mmm~ Daddy~ your cock~" I moan and Willy rubs my body and then my belly, "I love you Daddy~" I moan, "I love you too baby boy~" he said and I bounce on Willy and we moan together and I hold him tight. Willy helps me bounce on his cock and I moan loudly, "Fuuuuck~! Daddy~! Fück~!" I held onto his shoulders as I bounce on him and he kisses my neck and sucks on my neck and gives me hickeys. I blush a little as he gives hickeys on my neck and chest and rubs my body and squeezes my butt, "You're so hot~" he said and I hold onto him, "Thank you Daddy~" I moaned and kiss him and I tighten on his cock as I get closer to cumming. "Mmm~ baby~" he moans and I keep bouncing on him and I lay on Willy, "Daddy~ cummies~" I hold onto him and he chuckles, "Yes baby~ go ahead and make some cummies for Daddy~" Willy said and I moan as he rubs my clit and I cum on his dick and I wiggle my hips. "Daddy~ fuck~" I moan and I feel Willy throbbing in me, "Daddy's is gonna cum to~" I giggle and he smiles at me and he keeps me down on him and he thrusts up inside me fast and I moan, "Oh Daddy~" I moan feeling Willy cum in me and Willy plays with my clit till I cum again. I moan loudly and hold him tight, "Oh Daddy~ mmm~" I close my eyes laying on him and I rub my belly as the pain comes back. "You ok baby?" He asked. "Just a little stomach pain." I said and he pulls out of me, "Sorry sweetie." He said and I nuzzle him, "It's okay." I said and kiss his cheek. Willy rubs my belly and he lays me down and looks at the time, "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked and I nod. "What do you want to wear?" He asked. "Onesie!" I giggle and Willy grabs a diaper for me to wear and he puts it on me and I kiss him and giggle, he kisses me back and goes into my closet and gets a onesie for me and puts it on me and smiles dressing me and I shake my butt. "Mmm, food!" I said and Willy chuckles and gets dressed himself and puts a sweatshirt on me and I shake my butt and he taps my butt and smiles, "So cute." He said and picks me up and takes me to the elevator and hits the button to a kitchen and I hold onto him and kiss his cheek. He looks around the kitchen as he steps out, "What you in the mood for?" He asked. "Anything I'm so hungry." I said and cuddle Willy. He sets me on the counter and I swing my legs and I rub my belly. Willy made me a plate of steak, ramen noodles and broccoli and I grin and eat and he smiles kissing my head. "Can I have chocolate to?" I ask and he nods giving me chocolate and I smile eating it and he rubs my belly, "I wonder why your belly hurts." He said. "Probably because of your cock being so big and we are kinda rough." I said and he chuckles nodding a little, "Maybe." He said and kisses my belly and I giggle and finish eating the food and the chocolate, "Mmm, yummy!" I grin and he smiles kissing my head. Willy cleans up and then takes me back to the elevator and I hold onto him tight, "Daddy, I'm really craving chocolate." I said and hold my belly. "Hmm, chocolate room then." He said and presses the button and we go wizzing off and I smile. He puts me down and I grab his hand leading him around and I smile eating things that are chocolate. "You're so cute." Willy said and I smile at him. Willy rubs my belly and I look and smile, "Mmm.." I close my eyes. My dad suddenly came over and he looked very angry, "Excuse us Charlie." My dad said leading Willy away and I whine and a Oompa Loompa stopped working and kept me company and I smile.

Willys pov

"You do fuck him!" Mr. Bucket shouted at me. "No I don't.. we just cuddle." I said lying the best I can. I had to lie to keep Charlie with me. "Really? The camera I put in his room says different." Mr. Bucket said. "What?" I ask with a growl and Mr. Bucket shows me exact footage of me and Charlie fucking this morning. "This is where I draw the line, you've ruined everything for him. We are leaving the factory!" Mr. Bucket shouts and I tilt my head, "Charlie will choose what he wants, he's old enough." I said. "No he's not. He's coming with us. He's not old enough and he's not gonna be continued to think it's ok to get fucked by a however old you are." Mr. Bucket said and goes over to Charlie. "Charlie we're leaving the factory." Mr. Bucket said to him. "Why?" He asked. "Because I said so." Mr. Bucket said. "Is Willy coming?" Charlie asking and Mr. Bucket growled at him. "No because he's a sick pervert pedophile. Now go and gather your stuff." Mr. Bucket said to Charlie and Charlie shook his head no, "I wanna stay!" He said. "No!" Mr. Bucket slaps Charlie, "GO PACK NOW AND LETS GO!" Mr. Bucket shouts and Charlie cries and runs to the elevator. I stare in shock looking at Mr. Bucket, "You really just hit your own child?" I ask him and he growls at me, "Fuck off." He said to me and I follow Charlie. When I get to his room he was packing everything he could, but I noticed what he packed first was his little space stuff. "Charlie are you ok?" I ask looking at his face and he shakes his head no. "I don't wanna leave you." He said and I hug him tight, "I don't want you to go either.. but when you turn 18 your parents can't stop you anymore. Leave some stuff here and come back then ok?" I said and he nods and hugs me tight. He leaves his stuff animals and all little space stuff except some pacifiers and he takes off the bracelet I got him and puts it on his nightstand, "I don't want my parents throwing it away." He said and I nod and hug him tight. "I don't wanna leave you." He said. "I know. I don't want you to leave either. But it'll be ok. We'll see each other in less then 2 years." I said and hug him tighter and he hugs me tight and I help him pack and I find the hidden camera and growl calling for some Oompa Loompas and ask them to get rid of the camera. They cross their arms and bow and then get rid of it and I look at Charlie as he was looking at himself in the mirror, "You're thinking of changing are you?" I ask and he nods. I lay him on the bed, "It would be for the best so they're not angry." I said with a sigh and change him and I kiss him and he kisses me back. I change his clothes and I kiss him softly and he kisses back again, "I'll see you soon, time will go by fast." I said and he nods and he grabs his suitcase and hugs me before he goes to the elevator and I sigh.

Charlie's pov

I can't believe my parents are making me do this. I hit the button to the chocolate room and the house had already moved and my parents were there and they lead me out and I follow them. I sigh following them home and I look back at the factory occasionally. I bring my stuff up to my room and I lay in my old bed and cry. I couldn't stop crying. I miss him so much. "Charlie." My mom called. "What?!" I shout. "Grandpa George needs you." She said and I come down and look at him and come over and hold his hand. "Grandpa George?" I said and he looks at me. I watch as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing and I rub out of the house and sob. I see Annalyse, my ex-friend. She was dressed slutty and she was smoking. "Hey bïtch." She said to me and I growl at her, "Can I have a cig?" I ask and she looks at me surprised, "WHAT?" She said. "Can I have a fucking cigarette?" I ask and she hands me one and light it and I smoke it, "Something bad must've really happened for you to try smoking so it can solve your problems." She said. "Yeah.." I said. "What happened?" She asked. "I won't see Willy for a while because of my bitch family and my Grandpa George just passed away." I said and she nods slightly. She takes me to a gas station and she buys some alcohol and vapes with a fake ID and then leads me out and she gives me the vape called Strawberry Donut, "I think you'll like this flavor." She said and I take it from her and smile slightly. She holds up the cans of whiteclaws she got, "Now let's go get drunk." She said and I smile and follow her to the factory. I know Willy would be angry at me if I ever told him this story, how I got drunk and stuff but it helped keep my mind off the bad stuff happening in my life. I finished the cigarette she gave me and I take a puff of the vape and I manage to blow it out of my nose and I giggle. Annalyse smiles at me and hands me a white claw and I open it and drink it looking at the chocolate factory. "I'm going back at 18." I said to her. "That's good." She said and smiles. I finish the white claw and I smile at her. "I'm gonna go home. Thanks for everything." I said and I stumble a little and Annalyse followed me to make sure I was safe. I then go to my room and I grin as I use the vape she gave me. I fall asleep and I dream about Willy. When I wake up my mom was there and she started shouting at me about the vape, "Yeah well if we didn't leave the factory I wouldn't do it." I said in a slurred speech taking the vape back and I use it. I rub my eyes and leave the house and my dad was outside and shakes his head at me, "You're getting a job." He said. "Says who?" I ask. "Says me and your mother." He said and I shake my head. "Can't make me do shit." I said and blow a puff of smoke in his face and leave to go find Annalyse and I was also stumbling. I find her sucking some randos dick for money and I roll my eyes. I let her finish up and then she looks at me, "You good?" She asked. "Just got yelled at by my parents so yeah I'm super ok." I said. "I can get more vapes for you." She said and I smile at her. "That'll piss them off more. Let's do it." I said and she giggles. I don't remember much but I do remember not going home till late that night. I was drunk as hell and high from weed Annalyse got me to try. My parents were so pissed. "Well if you didn't make me leave the factory I wouldn't do this." I said as if I regained full able to speak a full sentence for a second but then I just went back to being stupidly high and drunk. I go to bed and passout and the next morning I ran outside and I started to throw up badly. I lost track of time but it was bad. My parents just laughed at me while I threw up so then I went inside and trashed the house and cursed them out and I threw up inside the house, I felt horrible. My mom took me to the doctors and my dad stayed home and cleaned up the mess. We go into the doctors and I tell them my stomach hurt and my head but my head probably hurt because I've been drinking. The doctor felt my stomach, "What medicine is he on again?" The doctor asked. "Testosterone." My mom said. The doctor gave me a cup to go pee in so I did and she took it from me when I came back and put it in the little testing room. I wonder what for. But me and my mom were waiting in there for like 10 minutes before the doctor came back in with 3 pregnancy tests. I felt my heart drop when I hear the words leave the doctors mouth, "You're pregnant." She said and I hold my stomach and cry. Somewhat tears of joy and tears of sadness. This is my boyfriends baby, I'm not getting rid of it. "If you want to keep it you will have to stop your testosterone." The doctor said. "Ok." I said and nodded and my mom looks at me, "You're not keeping it." She said. "Yes I am. I'm keeping it and I'm gonna love it." I said and I leave the room. I left the doctors office and started to walk to the chocolate factory. I had to somehow tell Willy. I think I can fit through the gates. I get to the factory and stare at it. I noticed some Oompa Loompas outside and I call them over and said I had to talk to Willy. They let me in and lead me to my old bedroom, I go inside and see Willy laying there and he definitely had been crying. I go inside and smile seeing even the back of him, "Daddy." I said and he immediately sat up and looked at me. "Oh my stars, am I dreaming?" He asked and I pinch him and he smiles at me and hugs me. "How'd you get in?" He asked. "I saw some Oompa Loompas outside. But I have something to tell you." I said smiling. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." I said and I put Willys hands on my belly. "That's what the stomach pain had to be." I said and he smiles at me and hugs me tight and kisses my belly, "Oh baby boy, this is wonderful." He said. "I wish I could stay with you. My mom wants me to get rid of it and I'm sure my dad will to and I left the doctors office because of my mom." I said and Willy holds me close. "It'll be ok sweetheart. I'm sure even if they took you to a clinic they'd ask you if you'd want it." Willy said and I nod. "I wonder if this is what Grandma Georgina meant.. by... someone is coming.. I mean.. someone is coming.. we don't know the name yet.." I said and Willy smiles at me, "Once again she predicted the future." Willy said and I giggle and rub my belly. "I'll try to comeback if I can. I wanna visit and show you my belly in person." I said and he smiles and gives me a key to the gate, "Anytime you want." He said and I smile and kiss him. "You should get up and out of this bed and eat something. And invent. I'll always come back. Even if it's on my 18th birthday with our little one." I said and he smiles and nods. "I promise I will." He said and kisses me and I smile kissing him back. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome." He said. "I should go before my parents put out the fact I'm missing or try here." I said and he nods. "See you again eventually." He said. "See you again eventually." I said and leave. I put the key in my pocket and go home my parents were talking about an abortion for me, "I'm not getting rid of the baby." I said. "And you can't make me." I said. "Then I will punch your stomach till I see blood." My dad said. "Oh so more abuse from you?" I said and look at him. "CAUSE YOU ALREADY SLAPPED ME IN THE FACTORY!" I shout at him. "You slapped him?" My mom asked my dad. "He didn't wanna leave! He needed to!" My dad said. "No abuse. Just drag him to his room or something but no abuse." My mom said and she sighs. "Charlie ask Bradin if you can stay with him." My mom said and I nod. I text Bradin and he said I could so I grab everything and start heading to his house before I had a realization. My parents will think I'm at Bradins but I can really be with my love. I text Bradin that my parents changed their mind and I hold my suitcase as I run to the factory. I take the key out of my pocket and go into the factory and I shut the gates and smile. I rub my belly and go inside the factory and go to my bedroom and Willy was gone so I leave my suitcase there and I put my bracelet on that Willy got me and I find a Oompa Loompa and ask where Willy is. He signaled the inventing room and I smile and thank him and run to the elevator and hit the button to the inventing room and wiz of and I slammed again the wall and groan and don't care, I'm gonna see my love soon. I rub my belly and smile. I enter the inventing room and look around for Willy and I find him and smile. I come over and tug at his arm and he looks at me, "Am I dreaming again?" He asked and I pinch his arm and I shake my head no smiling. "My parents think I'm at Bradins for a while with my stuff. But I realized I could be here. So I am." I said and hug him and he smiles hugging me back and kisses my cheek. "I can't believe I'm pregnant." I rub my belly and he smiles, "Same. I'm gonna be a dad." He said. I kiss him and he kisses me back and smiles, "I got you some sexy outfits you can try on in your room. And you're not allowed to be in here anymore Incase something happens ok?" He said and I nod and kiss his cheek. "I understand." I rub my belly and wonder what he got me, "I'll go try the outfits on." I giggle and and give him one more kiss before leaving and hit the button to our living quarters and go to my room and I find the outfit in my closet and I get undressed and I try the outfits on and I smile looking in the mirror and I rub my belly, "These are nice." I giggle and shake my butt. I decided to keep on this cute wolf one I have on now, which had ears that went in my ear and clipped to it and a tail that went around my waist and I giggle a little going on my bed and play on my phone waiting for Willy to come up and see me. I lay around for a few hours but eventually I heard the elevator and I lay on my belly with my butt in the air and giggle waiting for Willy to come in. And when he did I hear him stop in his tracks, "Charlie, you're being a naughty wolf pup huh~?" He said and I giggle shaking my butt. I feel his hands on my butt and I look at him and he smiles at me, "You look so cute in this~" he said. I keep shaking my butt and he kisses it and chuckles, "Look at how cute you look~" he said and kisses my body and I giggle. I gasp as he licks my pussy and I wiggle my hips and Willy holds them and slips his tongue in my pussy and I moan. "Mmm~ that's nice Daddy~" I said and he smiles. I heard him fumbling around back there and I look and he only took his dick out and he rubs it against me, "Ready?" He asked and I nod and moan as he pushes into my pussy and I grip the bed. "Oh Daddy~" I moan and Willy plays with my hair and the ears attached to my head and the tail attached to my waist. "God you're sexy as fuck~" Willy said and rubs my belly and then he grabs my hips and slams in and out of me and I gasp and moan loudly, "Oh fuck~!" I moan and I lay on the bed with my butt still in the air for my sexy Willy and I couldn't help but somewhat scream as he pounds the living hell out of me. "God~ please~ Fück~ I'm cumming~" I moan and cum and Willy cums inside me to and then slowly pulls outs and I moan. Willy flips me over and kisses me and I kiss him back panting, "That felt so good~" I moan. "Yes it did~" he said and he puts me in a diaper and I giggle. "You're Gonna be my cute adorable wolf pup." He said and I smile. "I can't wait for your belly to grow." He said and I smile. "Me to, I want it to grow so bad." I said and rub my belly. He smiles and kisses my cheek and he undressed to his boxers and cuddles with me in bed.  
*time skip*  
I'm now 5 months along and me and Willy have sex a lot from me being so horny. He got me some bigger onesies and clothes for while I'm pregnant, which my belly was huge. I'm having triplets. My parents would randomly call me to check on me and I just pretend I was fine. They thought I was at Bradins and they never bothered asking about my pregnancy which I thought was odd. But today me and Willy go to check on our little ones. I couldn't wait. We go into the elevator and he holds me as we fly over the town and to the clinic and I rub my huge belly. We go inside and I sign in with a smile and nuzzle Willys side, he still kept a low profile while we went out. Soon my name was called and I grab Willys hand and smile at him as he helps me up, it was hard with triplets in my belly. We followed the doctor and I lay back on the bed and Willy sits beside me and I lift my shirt and smile, "Is this your first time having kids?" She asked. "Yes and I'm really nervous." I said and she rubs my arm, "It's ok, I was nervous to." She said and she rubs the gel on my belly and I shiver a little and then rubs the wand over my belly, "They are doing well in there." She said looking at the triplets. "Do you wanna know what you're having?" She asked and I look at Willy, "Whatever you want." He said. "I think I want to leave it as a SUR-prize." I giggle and look at Willy. Willy chuckles to and she looks at us oddly but Willy took off his glasses and she smiles and jumps a little and holds out her hand and he slowly shakes it, "It's nice to meet you." She said smiling and then pulls her hand away, "Is there anyone you want me to send this to?" She asked writing something. "Huh?" I ask. "Well aren't you gonna have someone do a gender reveal party?" She asked. "I kinda don't have anyone besides my few friends. And my boyfriend. My family just kinda doesn't wanna deal with me anymore." I said and she nods slightly and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry." She said and she wipes my belly off of the gel. "Do you want me to send it to a friend?" She asked and I shake my head no. "I want it a surprise at birth." I said and she nods, "Okay then. Just come back at 7-8 months for one more check to make sure they're okay and then you should be all set lucky-" she looked before saying her final word, "Man." She said. I smile a little, "Thank you for respecting me." I said and Willy helps me up. "It's just being a decent human being. Have a great day." She said and I smile leaving with Willy and Willy holds me close and kisses my head. We go into the elevator and we go to my friends house. On the way there I felt kicks for the first time and I put Willys hand on my belly and smile crying, "Kicks.." I smile. He smiles and kisses my belly and rubs it. I smile when we land and I go knocking at the door and Bradin answered and my eyes widen seeing him shirtless and having hickies and he puts his shirt on, "Ummm, Charlie! Uhh, didn't expect to see you..." he giggles nervously. "Ummm... what were you doing?" I ask and cross my arms over my belly walking in. "Nothing.. just.. you know.. playing a game.." he said. "Uh huh.. you know.. I don't think games cause you to get hickies! Liar! Tell me who you fucked!" I giggle and pull him to sit on the couch and Cameron came downstairs shirtless and he quickly put his shirt on and I cross my arms, "You two have explaining to do! I'm getting my Willy and then you're telling EVERYTHING!" I said and get up and get Willy inside and sit down and Bradin starts telling the story of how him and Cameron became boyfriends and fucked. "Well that's a lovely story, love the hickies. And I knew you wouldn't be innocent forever!" I giggle. Bradin giggles and rubs his neck, "Now what has happened to you, you got a huge pregnant belly and you look like you're gonna pop." Bradin said. "Thanks for asking, welll." I giggle and tell the whole story of basically just me and Willy fucking and now I'm pregnant and my family wants nothing to do with me. "Your family is a piece of shit." Cameron said and I giggle, "Just saying." He said and I smile at him. "Well I think it's time we get home. I'm hungry and horny." I said and Willy chuckles and rubs my belly and kisses it, "Then I cant wait for tonight~" he said and I smile. "Night guys." Cameron and Bradin said. "Bye." I said and leave with Willy and we go into the elevator and go to the factory. We had leftover Chinese food and then we went to basically just our room now and Willys room has started to turn into the kids room. We go into our room and I smile as Willy undressed me and he kisses my back and I loved that after a long day. When Willy has me fully undressed he lays me on the bed and kisses my body which I loved very much. He rubs lotion on my belly and swollen feet and he kisses my head. He was so loving and caring. He get undressed to and lays with me and I smile cuddling him the best I can and he rubs my belly. "Are you still horny?" He asked. "Always." I giggle. He turns me over and I feel him push into me and fuck me sideways and I moan and close my eyes. His arms wrapped around me and I slowly fell asleep as he fucked me, it was nice.  
*time skip again*  
I was now 9 months pregnant and way big. At my last ultrasound everything was perfect. So now like I've been on bed rest for the last 3 months I lay in bed just waiting for contractions or anything out of the ordinary. I hated waiting. I mainly just had a lot of kicking and It would sometimes get annoying. Willy came back again to check on me, "How you feeling?" He asked. "Just in pain, feeling kicks." I said and he sighs coming over and kisses my head and gets the lotion and rubs my belly and feet with it. "I want them out. Do you hear me in there? Time for you to evacuate my belly. Evacuate." I said and Willy smiles at me and kisses my head, "I'm sorry you're in pain baby. I wish I could do something." He said and my mom calls and I groan and answer, "Hello." I said. "Hi Charlie, how are you at Bradins?" She asked. She still thought I was there, dumbass cunt bïtch. "I'm fine." I said and rub my stomach and groan feeling more pain the usual and I look at Willy, "Are you ok?" My mom asked. "Oh yeah, I'm great besides being able to hardly move." I said and gasp and hold my stomach and I nod to Willy and mouth, 'I think I'm finally having a contraction' and he grabs the baby stuff and puts it in the elevator. "Why can't you move?" My mom asked. "Because I'm pregnant you dumb fuck. I didn't fucking abort it. You think because you told me to and then you told me to go to Bradins that I'd abort it? And I'm not at Bradins I'm at the fucking factory about to go to hospital to have 3 of your fucking grandchildren that you'll never fucking meet! Hope your happy with yourself cause you're just annoying!" I said and hang up and Willy then helped me out of bed and to the elevator and we fly out of the factory and to the nearest hospital. We land and he marked where it was and he got everything and he leads me inside and I felt horrible contractions. A doctor came over with a wheelchair and help settle me down, they asked for my name, and Willy was handing everything and talking as the doctor wheeled me to a empty room. The doctor leaves a hospital gown on the bed and said he'll be back with my file. I groan in pain and Willy helps me up and helps me change into the hospital gown and I pant heavily and grip onto Willys arm and he helps me into the bed, "It's ok, it's ok." He said and rubs my belly and kisses it. The doctor came back looking at my file, "Wheres your family?" He asked. "Probably kicking themselves like the dumbasses they are." I said. "And you're 17 right?" He asked and I nod, "So I know now you're basically an adult but why aren't you with them?" He asked and I gasp in pain, "Because they didn't want me to give birth. When they found out they want me to get rid of my babies.. But long story." I said and pant and takes breaths and Willy was rubbing my thighs, "You're doing so good sweetie." He said and I smile at him. "Thank you." I said and hold his hand. The doctor came closer looking at Willy, "You're his boyfriend I'm guessing?" He asked and Willy nodded. "Who are you?" He asked and Willy looks at me and I rub my belly, "Its going on their birth certificates anyway." I said and then Willy took off his glasses which showed off his face way more and the doctors eyes widened, "You two are together? For how long?" He asked. "For a while obviously." I said and rub my belly. Willy rubs my belly and smiles and kisses my belly, "Nows not the time about me, my sweetheart is in pain and needs to deliver." Willy said. "I was just the first doctor who saw you, your actual doctor will be Dr. Gilbert. But nice to meet anyway. I gotta go." The doctor left and I rub my belly and groan. Dr. Gilbert came in and she paused for a minute before speaking, "Hi, I'm Dr. Elena Gilbert. I'll be delivering your triplets." She said and I smile a little. She lays me back and she checks how far dilated I am, "So you are 3 centimeters currently, we have to get to 10 before you can push. Has your water broken yet?" She asked and I shake my head no groaning in pain. "Alright, I can break it or you can try by bouncing on a yoga ball, walking. But if your water breaks you'll dilate quicker." She said. "Break it please." I said and she nods breaking my water and I groan in pain and Willy holds my hand and I grip it tightly. "Now I'm gonna get you some food that might held you as long as you aren't allergic. He's not allergic to anything right?" She asked Willy and Willy shakes his head no, "Nothing that we know of." Willy said and I hold onto Willys arm. She nods and leaves and came back with food and I eat, "You can also try walking around after to dilate quicker a little." She said and I nod slightly and Willy kisses my head and rubs my belly. After I eat I walk around and I groan in pain and Willy helps me walk. "I want these fucking animals out of me." I whine and Willy rubs my belly, "I know sweetie, it's gonna be ok." He said. After walking for a while I get into bed and Elena checks how dilated I am, "8 centimeters, wow. That was fast. I'll bring you a bit more food that could work." She said and I nod. She comes back with the food and I eat it and I close my eyes trying to relax and Willy plays with my fingers and kisses my belly, "It's all good." He whispers and I groan feeling like I have to push. Elena checks how dilated I am and then calls 3 nurses in, "On a contraction push as hard as you can." She said and I hold Willys hand tightly, tight enough to break it but I push on my contraction I felt and immediately Elena told me to keep going, I cry in pain and keep pushing as hard as I can and when it came to the baby's shoulders it was much harder. But I got through it and then I gently pushed and the baby was wrapped and taken to get cleaned off and I pant a little and push again on a contraction crying in pain. Willy plays with my hair and held my hand which I felt like I was gonna break his hand, how was he dealing with the pain? Soon I gave birth to our second baby which was taken to get cleaned and then our third and I relax at least letting go of Willys hand and pant and close my eyes. I could pass out right now. The 3rd baby was taken to get cleaned and the other two returned and I slowly open my eyes hearing the cries and I smile at them and take them into my arms with the third one when it came back. "What are they?" I ask. "A girl, and 2 boys." The nurses said and I smile and kiss their heads and Willy looks at them and he smiles wide. I smile and we share a kiss and the nurses left and Elena stayed and helped me breastfeed. I was focusing on that so much that when the knock on the door happened it scared me a little, I look up and see my parents and my two grandparents. "Why are you here?" I ask and Willy pulls the blankets over me and kisses my head. "To see the grandchildren." My mom said. "I don't want you here. Only my grandparents." I said and look at Grandpa Joe and Grandma Georgina, "Why them?" My mom asked. "Cause Grandma Georgina was right, someone was coming. Or someone's." I giggle a little looking at the triplets in my arms. "And Grandpa Joe never talked shit to Willy or me. You two did." I said. "And never apologized! And dad never apologized for slapping me at the factory! So leave!" I said and Grandma Georgina hobbled over on her own and looks at the triplets and I smile at her and Grandpa Joe comes over and smiles at the triplets, "What are they?" He asked. "A girl and two boys." I said. "Cuties." Grandma Georgina said. I smile, "What will you name them?" Grandpa Joe asked. I look at Willy, "I don't know." I smile at him and we kiss. A nurse came in, "Do you guys have the names thought out yet?" She asked and I shake my head no. "Well just let me know when you are ready." She said. "I think Willow would be nice for the girl." Willy said and I nod in agreement. "Any middle name?" The nurse asked. "Rose." Grandma Georgina said and I smile and nod, "Rose." I said. "Willow Rose Wonka." I said smiling at the girl in my arms. "Cyrus for the boy with the tuff of my hair?" I giggle. I could tell it was my hair, it wasn't as dark as Willys. Willy nods in agreement, "And how about Ace for a middle name?" He said and I nod. "Cyrus Ace Wonka." I said. "And then.. Cedric.. Winter.." I said smiling. Willy nods in agreement. "Wonderful names." The nurse said and goes and comes back with the birth certificates and I smile. Later my grandparents left and we stay in the hospital for the next 24 hours and then we can go home. Cameron and Bradin stop by and hold the triplets and hug me, "Wow, what's it like being a parent?" Bradin asked. I giggle and shrug, "I know it's gonna be hard but it's gonna be nice to." I said smiling. We get everything and we go into the elevator and I say goodbye to my friends and we go to the factory. We set our babies up in their room and I kiss Willy, "I love you Willy." I said with a smile. "I love you too Charlie." He said smiling and I smile looking at the triplets in their separate cribs.

(This is the longest oneshot i I EVER made. Took me SEVERAL days. Let me know if you want me to make a part two about the kids growing up and more children and possibly Charlie reconnecting with his family. But that is all for now. Oh! And if you wanna rp (Roleplay) with me message me on here or on wattpad @ TheTransKing69. Id love to rp Willy x Charlie or anything else.)


	4. Barlian (BarleyxIan from Onward)

Ian's pov

After the quest to find The Phoenix Gem to see Dad again, even though I didn't, I'm glad Barley did. And me and Barley have grown so much closer. I mean now Barley sometimes sleeps with me at night which.. is sometimes nice, he keeps me warm. And today wasn't any different.  
I woke up to being in Barleys arms and I smile a little and turn into him and cuddle him. Sometimes I wonder if I can peck his lips when he's asleep and kiss him and whisper how thankful I am for him being here. But I always have to work myself up like what if he wakes up while I'm whispering to myself? Or wakes up to the kiss? We'd probably stop being brothers. I look at him and nuzzle into his arms, the thought of losing my brother kinda broke me. "Barley.." I whisper. No answer. I look up at him, "Barley.." I said and shake him and a little and he groans waking up, "You ok Ian?" He asked. "It's just time to get up.." I said softly. "Okay." He said and hugs me and I hug him back and then he leaves to his own room. I get dressed for school and sigh. I go downstairs, "Hi mom." I said. "In the kitchen!" She said and I go to the kitchen and she made everyone pancakes. I start eating, "Thank you mom." I said. "You're welcome sweetie." She said and kisses my head. I thought of Barley, like I do now almost all the time I'm not with him. I look as Barley comes down and I smile at him a little and finish eating. "I'm gonna get to school, bye." I said and Barley stops me, "Are you really gonna walk in the rain?" He asked. "I'm taking the bus." I said. "Nonsense. I will drive you." Barley said and I sigh. "Fine.." I said and he smiles and quickly ate his pancakes and takes me to Guinevere and we get in and he drives me to school. I couldn't get Barley out of my mind. "You ok?" He asked and I look at him and shrug, "I don't know.." I said. "Hey, you're good now and everything is fine with the school so no need to worry. Just be yourself in there." He said. "That's not what I'm worried about." I said. "Is it about a girl?" He asked and I don't answer and my brother looks at me. As he pulls into the schools drop off. "Thanks for the ride.." I said and get out and go inside and I watch as he drives off back home. Probably to tell mom I'm more weird now and I go into the school and there was still some time before the class bell rang so I sat in the main office wanting to cry.

Barleys pov

I drive home, he didn't answer my question about a girl. That's weird. I go inside the house, "Mom?" I look around. "In here." She said and I go to the dining room. She was looking through mail. "Umm mom.. I think Ian might be bisexual or something." I said and she looks at me, "What? Why?" She asked. "He was looking worried and I told him he had nothing to worry about and he said he did and I asked if it was about a girl and.. no answer.. just a worried expression." I said and she nods slightly, "Ok.. maybe you should try asking him again. He does trust you a lot." She said. "What? Why me?!" I ask. "Because he trusts you. It's hard for me to get him to open up but I think you can get him to. And if he does you tell him we love him and accept him no matter what even if he wanted to be a girl got it?" My mom said. "I would've said something along the lines of that anyway mom, don't worry." I said. I wait for hours before driving to the school and wait outside of Guinevere looking for Ian. I see him and wave at him, "Ian!" I shout and he seemed as if to groan and then put on a smile coming to me. We were soaked because of the rain but I get into Guinevere and so do Ian. How do I ask about this? "So umm... earlier.. out conversation.. what are you worried about? If it's not a girl?" I ask and start driving us and Ian stays silent. "Is it a guy?" I ask and Ian pulls his hoodie over his head and I can hear him sniffling and I pull over and stop the van. I unbuckle myself and Ian and pull him into my lap and pull the hood off of his head, "Hey, hey, you know me and mom will love and accept you no matter what right? Even if you wanted to be a girl?" I said and he plays with his hoodie sleeves, "Really?" He asked and I nod smiling, "Of course Ian." I said and he hugs me tight, "Thanks.. that makes me feel a little better.." He said. "Why not fully better?" I asked. "I can't tell you.." Ian said and he tries to get out of my lap and I stop him and hold him close, "Ian, tell me. I won't be mad." I said. "Yes you will. Let me go." He said and I hold him tighter, "No, not until you tell me." I said. Ian sighs and starts crying against my chest, "Please.. I don't want to.. please don't make me.." he said and I rub his head. "Please tell me Ian.." I said and he cries, "The guy I like..." Ian cried out, "Yeah?" I rub his back. "It's you.." Ian mumbled into my chest and I look down at him, "What?" I ask. "Let's just go home." Ian said crying and goes into his seat and pulls the hood over his head and puts his seatbelt on. I watch him for a few minutes before I put my seatbelt on and drive us home. Ian ran inside and I follow him and mom stops me, "I thought you would tell him we would love and accept him no matter what?" She said. "I didn't get to that part, he didn't open up, he had a bad day." I said and she nods slightly. "Try again tomorrow then." She said and I nod and go up to Ian, "Ian." I said and twist the doorknob to his room but the door was locked. "Ian?" I said again and I put my ear against the door and heard faint sobs. My poor baby brother. I sigh going downstairs to my room.

Ian's pov

I've lost my brother now, this is it. My worst fear has become a reality all because he made me tell him. I cry in my bed and I think to myself I'd just be better gone, I'm disgusting. I empty out my backpack and start doing my homework as I thought about going to a store and buying some razors. But they probably wouldn't let me have them with the look I currently have on my face. I play some music to try and cheer myself up and I sway a little as I do my homework. When I finish I grab my phone and wallet and leave the house and go to a store, I guess I might as well try. I head to a store and look for some razors and I find those really sharp ones and to make it less suspicious I grab a bag of Doritos and a water bottle. I manage to buy all three things and then I go home and look at the pack of razors in my hand. I put them in my hoodie pocket and walk home. I go up to my room and lock myself inside and I eat the Doritos and drink the water anyway since I bought it. I take out the razors and open them up and I slip my shoes off with my jeans and I move my boxers up and I cut my thighs and these razors cut deep. I watch the blood flow out of the cuts in my thighs and I felt relief from it but keep going, on my thighs at first, then I lift up my shirt and sweatshirt and cut my stomach and and then I roll my sleeves up and cut my wrists. I shiver and I lay in my bed as I finish cutting and I close my eyes. It felt so good to do that. I didn't care now if I died from this, I lost my brother, if my mom ever found out I would lose her to. Get kicked out even. I curl up slowly and pass out.

Barleys pov

I was getting dinner ready with mom, "Can you get Ian?" She asked and I nod and go upstairs and I knock on the door, "Ian." I said and twist the knob, "Hey mom where are the keys to unlock our doors?" I ask. "In my room behind the door on the hinges." She said and I look and get the key and I go and unlock Ian's door and open it, "Ian?" I look in and he was curled away from me in his boxers and sweatshirt, "Ian, time for dinner." I said and come over and pull him to lay on his back and gasp seeing the cuts on his thighs and wrists, his sleeves still up, "Mom... call an ambulance!" I said and pick Ian up, the razor falling from his hand that he used and I bring him downstairs and mom was on the phone and cries seeing Ian. I move his sweatshirt and shirt and look at his stomach, his stomach cuts looked so bad. "Ian, if you're still with us, give us a sign, please." I said and hold Ian close. He didn't move or anything but the ambulance arrived soon and I hand Ian to them and then they took off to the hospital. I decided to go to Ian's room to see if he left a note of anything. I search his whole room, nothing. I sigh and go back downstairs to mom and we eat dinner together and I paced around, hoping for a call about Ian. Saying that we could visit. I sigh and sit down and know that this had to be because I didn't react in the way he wanted. He really likes me but I don't like him like that. At least I don't think I do. I heard moms phone go off and she answered quickly and I wait for her to get off, when she did she told me to get to the car and she grabbed her car keys and we went to the hospital. We went inside and find room 232 where Ian is and he was asleep, hooked up to machines and bandaged up. I go inside first and I grab his hand, "Ian?" I ask and he moved a little. "Ian, it's Barley." I said and he opened his eyes waking up and he cries. I wipe away his tears and play with his hair, "Shhh, shhhh, it's ok. I got you." I said. Mom enters and she grabs Ian's other hand and he just cried and I hold him close to my chest, "It's ok, it's ok.. we're not mad." I said and mom rubs his back. I kiss his head and Ian held onto me tightly and I look at mom, "Can I have a moment to speak with him alone?" I ask her and she nods leaving the room and shuts the door. Ian looks at me, "What?" He asked. "Why'd you do this?" I ask. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I asked first." I said. Ian stayed silent. I sigh, "I'm your brother Ian, you can't get rid of me because of some silly teen crush you have on me." I said. "Now tell me why you did this." I said. "I did it because I thought you were angry at me and I thought my worst fear became real.. you weren't my brother anymore." He said and I hug him, "I'll always be here for you. It's a little silly teen crush, you'll get over it." I said and Ian shakes his hand and turns away from me, "No I won't..." he said. "Why not?" I ask. "Because I've liked you for years..." he said crying. "How- how long we talking?" I ask. "Since I was 10.. 11.." he said and I couldn't believe it. "For that long?" I ask and he nods. "Wow.." I said and Ian tried to unhook himself from the machines, "Hey stop that!" I said and try to stop him, "Why? So I can live and continue my life hating myself?" He asked crying and I look at his eyes, they were so broken. He was so broken. "Ian, don't do this." I said. "Well I want to." He said and I pin him down to the hospital bed, "I'm not gonna let you." I said and he had a blush across his face, "Why are you blushing?" I ask. "Because you pinned me. And you look really hot on top of me." He said blushing darker. "You really like me huh?" I ask and he nods. I get off the bed before presumably my weight breaks it and I slowly let go of Ian, "You need to stop this Ian. I still want you here." I said and Ian sighs and curls away from me. I tell mom to come back in and she does and she rubs Ian's back and kisses Ian's head. I could kiss Ian better. Maybe he'd really feel better. We spent some hours with Ian, talking. He lied to mom about what made him do this. Soon visiting hours would end so mom left and said she'll wait in the car. I look at Ian and I lay him on his back and I play with his hair, "Ian, just know I'll always love you. Ok?" I said and he nods slightly. "Ok.." he said and I kinda hesitated but I wanted him to feel better. I kiss Ian softly and Ian whimpers against my mouth and kisses me back. I smile before pulling away and caress Ian's cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow if you aren't home. Ok?" I said and he nods and hugs me and I hug him gently, careful of his wires and I play with his hair to. "See you tomorrow." I said and he smiles at me and I leave. I go to moms car and get in and she drives us home. I go to bed that night thinking about the kiss with Ian. Do I have feelings for him? Was I just doing this for him? I don't know. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

Ian's pov

I can't believe me and Barley kissed but I think to myself he's probably just doing it for me. I try to sleep with these thoughts in my head but the doctor came in and started unhooking me. "You can go home." He said and I sign the release papers and I sigh as they give me a blanket and I start walking home with it around me. I unwrap the bandages and throw them away at the park trash can and I sit for a minute and curl up with the blanket and look at my cuts, I sigh and then get up and keep walking home. I made it home at 10:30 at night and I knock at the door shivering. I hear footsteps and mom answers the door, "Oh my god sweetie! What happened?" She asked pulling me inside. "They released me. I didn't have my phone so I walked." I said and she hugs me, "Barleys already asleep in his room if you wanna go to him." My mom said. "Thanks mom.." I said and she kisses my head. "See you in the morning." She said and goes to her room. I go to Barleys room and go inside and sit in the bed with him and think about our kiss and cry. I don't know if he did it just for me or if he returns me feelings but it feels like he's only doing it for me. I curl up with the hospital blanket over me and Barley also curled up around me. But I stay awake, I couldn't sleep with this on my mind. And I kept crying. Eventually waking Barley up. "Whoa, Ian, when'd you get home?" He asked. "At like.. 10:30 I think mom said.. they released me.." I said and he holds me close and turns me to face him, "Alright, let's get some sleep then." Barley said. "I can't.." I said. "Why?" He asked. "I can't stop thinking about our kiss.. and it's making me upset.." I said. "Why? I thought it would make you feel better." He said. "So you did it only for me..?" I ask. "I guess.. I'm still having trouble with it but I need sleep. And you do to. So stop thinking about it and let's sleep." Barley said. "I can't." I said and Barley seemed to think and then I felt his hands on my stomach, feelings my cuts, "What are you doing?" I ask. He lifted my shirt and sweatshirt and he kisses my belly and each one of my cuts and then each one of my wrist cuts and the he slowly moves my boxers up a little seeing just how many cuts I made on my thighs and kisses those to. It felt calming. I play with his hair as he kept doing it and I stare at him, he moved up and kissed my lips and I kiss him back shakily. He then continued kissing my cuts and I slowly fell asleep. The next morning Barleys head was on my belly and my hand was in his hair, he looked so hot. My cuts were still exposed but I let it be for now. Barley woke up and he smiles at me, "Morning." He said. "Morning.." I said and Barley rubs my thighs and kisses my stomach cuts again. "Umm.. thanks for that last night." I said and he smiles at me, "No problem." He said and I smile at him. I feel his fingers at my boxers and I look at his hand and then he slipped his hand in, "Barley?" I whimper as I feel his hand over my dick and his fingers finding their way to my butt. "Barley, what are you doing?" I ask. "I'm gonna relax you." He said. "I don't know if that's the best way to relax me. If anything making me tense." I said and he kisses my head, "Do you trust me?" He asked and I nod. He pulls my boxers off and opened my legs and he was staring at me like I was his meal, "Barley, what are you gonna do?" I ask and he didn't answer, he leaned down and started to lick at my cock and then slowly licks down to my butt, it felt weird. His tongue found my tight hole and I felt it slip inside my butt and I look at him, "Barley, how is this supposed to relax me?" I ask and he just slid his tongue in and out of my butt. I had no clue how I was supposed to relax when this was probably the second most nerve racking thing in my life. I watch his fingers, once he pulled away from my butt he stuck a finger in me and I whimper, "Barley, seriously, how am I gonna relax with your finger in me?" I ask and he stuck another finger in me and then another and I moan a little and he was pushing his fingers deeper into me until I felt him hit a spot and I moan loudly. He smirked and leaned over me, "Because this my young wizard brother is how I'm gonna relax you~ this spot can make you come within a minute~" Barley said as he used to his fingers to toy with that spot inside me. I moan loudly as he did and I felt my dick harden quickly and I already felt my cock throbbing. He was right. I was gonna cum untouched from just his fingers. "Barley~" I moan and I cum everywhere. Barley licks up my cum and took his fingers out of me and I felt like I was in a daze. I felt so good. "Barley.. would you put it in me?" I ask. "Put what in you?" He asked and I blush, "You.. I mean.. your your.. your. You know.." I stammered. "You want my cock~?" He asked and I nod. "I might be just a little to big for you to handle." He said. "Can I see?" I ask and he undies his shorts and pulls them down with his boxers, I could tell that he wasn't fully hard and even like this he would destroy me. "I want it.." I whisper and grab his cock and he looks down at my hand, "Are you sure?" He asked and I nod. "I'm sure." I said and I lick his cock and Barley put his finger back inside me and added a forth and I wiggle my hips and I suck a few inches of his cock. I felt his thumb sliding into my butt and I take a few more inches of his cock in my mouth. Barley was trying to put his fist inside my ass which hurt like hell, "Barley stop, it won't fit~" I said. Just as I said that his fist went in my butt and I gasp and moan loudly holding onto him, "Oh fuck~ Barley~" he picked me up with his fist inside me and he pretended I was a hand puppet. 'I'm Ian, I'm super nervous and awkward' I felt myself sliding on Barleys hand and wrist. "Haha~ funny~ lay me back down~ your wrist is entering me~ I'm~ I'm~ oh my~" I cum again, I couldn't control myself. Barley made me feel so much better. Barley lays me back down and i open my legs wide for him, "You look so good~ I just wanna fuck you~" he said and I wiggle my hips, "Then do it, fuck me~" I said and Barley pulls his fist out of me and I moan and he puts his cock in me which felt the same size. "Oh god~ Barley~" I moan and kiss him deeply and he kisses me back and he pushed his cock in me as deep as he can which bulged my belly and I cum again, "Daddy Barley~ I cant take it anymore~ to much~" I moan loudly but Barley keeps going and he spanks my ass and I moan. This felt amazing. My body couldn't handle it. I cum again and Barley chuckles at me as he keeps going inside my ass. Oh my poor ass, it will never be the same again after this, I know that. My brothers cock is huge. This time we came together and Barley licks up all the cum I gave from my cock but his cum was buried deep in my butt. He pulls out of me and kisses me and I kiss him back and I smile a little, "How you feel?" He asked. "I feel full." I said and he rubs my belly and kisses it to. "My baby brother~ all stuffed~" he said and I blush. I smile and we cuddle together and kiss. This is now amazing and I will never forget what just happened to me.

(If you want to rp then message me here or on Wattpad TheTransKing69)


	5. Cegan

So it's Cegan but like.. told by the actors Candler and Jeffrey.  
And it's spelt Jeffrey not Jeffery!!  
I had to change it all!!

Chandlers pov

I was reading over my script again as my eye is covered and I get ready. I was really nervous for this episode. After it's all done I go to Jeffrey and he chuckles, "Hey serial killer." He said and I roll my eyes. I punch him playfully and then we get onto the set. Once we hear action Jeffrey pulls me into Negans bedroom and as the script is written, shuts the door and lifts me up against it and held me there. "We're gonna play a game, it's called make the big bad wolf feel good." He whispers in my ear and I look down at him, "Doesn't sound like a game." I said. "But it is." He said and smirks. Throwing me onto the bed in there and then getting on to and he pulls the covers over us like he's supposed to. I started to get more nervous. He was on top of me and I bite my lip, "My dad catches you doing this you're a dead man." I said and put my hand on his chest to push him back and he chuckles moving my hands down and chokes me enough to get a real noise. "Your dad doesn't scare me." He said. I felt his hands on my body and watch him as he undressed my top half and he puts my hands on the leather jacket and I take it off slowly and he puts it on me, "You look cute in my jacket~" he said and I blush. He puts my hands on his shirt and I take it off with his scarf to. I feel his lips attach to my neck and I moan softly and grip his hair like I'm supposed to. He kisses down my body to my jeans, undoing them and undoes my boots I'm wearing. I bite my lip and stare at him and he takes my boots and socks off and then my jeans and boxers. He puts my hands on his jeans and I undo them and he helps me get him undressed. Now we're naked apart from me in his jacket. He kisses my lips and I kiss him back and look up at him. He pulls the blankets over us more and he gets closer to my face and I suck on his dick and he groans, "Mm~ good serial killer~ please the big bad wolf~" he said and I look up at him and glare. As if I was angry. "Open your legs." He said and I do as I'm told. He sucks on his own fingers before he fingers my ass and I moan and grip his hips, fuck was that good. He knew how to please someone. He pulls out of my mouth and I pant and feel his fingers come out. He goes under and I look at him and grab his hand under the blanket as a go sign and he slowly pushes into me and I moan. This was real. And it was good. I claw at his back and he kisses my neck, "Remember the safe word?" He whispers and I nod slightly. Soon he started to thrust hard and fast inside me as Negan is a ruthless fucker. I moan and groan loudly clawing at his back into a heart shape and he kisses my neck, "You a good wolf puppy~?" He asked and I nod, "Y-Yes big bad wolf~" I moan and hold onto him tightly. We kiss as we keep going for a while, it just felt weird with the cameras and everything. Jeffrey groans and he kisses my neck, "Getting tired old horny fucker~?" I moan and smirk. He smirks and he spanks me under the sheets and I moan loudly and my back arches, "Ah~!" I claw at his back more. "Nope~ just getting started with you~" he said and I feel him spank me and I moan loudly and he grips my cock. "Mm~ mm~ ah fuck~" I moan and grip him tight. He chuckles and kept going. He makes me cum and I scream in pleasure and then I feel him cum inside me and he kisses my neck leaving hickeys and grips me. I smile in pleasure and moan. He holds my hand and kisses me. We cuddle each other and pretend to sleep and then it's over.  
Me and Jeffrey get dressed and get ready for the next scene. Where Negan is taking Carl home and Rick is pissed. Andrew was pissed about this whole thing in general. So I could tell he was really angry. "Where the fuck were you?" Rick asked and I bite my lip, "With Negan.. why..?" I said. "Stop going out with him. He's bad." Rick said and pulled me inside the house. "Stay away from Carl." He said to Negan.  
A week later, a few more episodes have been out and me and Jeffrey have to do another scene for the first time in a few episodes. Rick did keep us away. But not forever. Andrew was pissed about this again, I could tell.  
I get into my bed and pretend to sleep and then it starts. Negan comes in through the window and shakes me awake and he covers my mouth shushing me. I stare at him and he motions to the window and I put my boots on and follow him out. We sneak back to his place and have spaghetti together and after I'm lead to his room. Back in the bed, we kiss as we get undressed and the covers over us. He turns me onto my side, I had his jacket on like last time. I feel him push inside and I moan loudly and grip the sheets, "Mmm~ fuck~" I moan and he kisses me and holds me closer to him, fucking me nicer then before. "You coulda been a pornstar kid~" Negan said. I blush and giggle, "Mmm, this is all I need~ I don't need fame like that~" I said. He kisses my neck making hickeys and he grabs my ass, "On your stomach now." He said and I roll onto my belly. He pulls the covers over us more and he fucks me and he helps me get into doggy. I moan loudly and I grip the pillows as he fucks me. This felt so good. He pulls my hair and I moan louder and I cum and then he does to. He lays on me for a bit as we pant and then rolls off of me and holds me close and I fall asleep. It felt so good.

Jeffrey's pov

I look at Chandler and rub his back, "Okay kid, time to get you home." I said and notice he's asleep and look at the crew. Everyone started to laugh as Chandler was actually asleep. "Eh, we'll sleep for a while." I said and sleep with him. We woke an hour later and laugh at each other, "So good I put you to sleep~" I tease him and he blushes. We were ready for our scene. He pretends to sleep this time and I rub his back, "Okay kid, time to get you home." I said and he whines, "I wanna stay with you though." He said. "I know but if you do I'll get killed. Maybe another night." I said and he nods. We get dressed and I sneak him home, he keeps my jacket and giggles. We kiss and he goes to bed. I leave then. Then it ends.

Chandlers pov

2 weeks later I felt really sick. I was with Jeffrey sitting with him on a table and I rub my stomach and curl against him, "I don't feel good." I said and he rubs my back. I cover my mouth and ran to the bathroom and I throw up and he comes after me and he rubs my back, "Okay, you're not filming today." He said and I groan. I stop soon and lean back into him, "I'll be fine." I said. "No, you're going home right now." He said and he lifts me up in his arms and takes me out. He tells the others I threw up and he's taking me home. Everyone said they hope I get better soon, "Thanks." I said and Jeffrey takes me to the doctors first and they checked over my stomach and my vitals and such. Then we're taken to a different room, no explanation, the doctor gestures for me to lay on the bed so I did. "Lift your shirt for me. Just above your stomach." She said and I look at Jeffrey and he shrugs. I do it and she squirts gel on my stomach and I shiver a bit as it's cold. She turned on the monitor and grabs the wand and moves it on my stomach. "What are you doing?" I ask her. She stops for a second and points at the monitor, "This right here is a baby." She said. "A WHAT?!" I shout. "A baby. Are you by any chance actually trans?" She asked and I shake my head no. "I have a fucking dick! This isn't- why?!" I pull at my hair. "Well in some rare cases there have been found that born males can carry babies." She said. She rubs the gel off my stomach, "It's your choice what you wanna do." She said. I look down, "Can I think about it?" I ask her and she nods and me and Jeffrey leave. He holds me and he rubs my stomach, "What do you wanna do?" He asked. "I don't know.." I said. "Your choice." He said and kisses my head. "Why only mine..? You're.. you know the other dad.." I said. "Because it's your body, I shouldn't reflect your choice." He said. "Would you care for it? And love it though?" I asked. He nods. "Promise?" I ask and he nods and kisses me. I kiss him back and smile. This time it was real, it wasn't for the show. "Then I'm keeping it." I said. Jeffrey smiles and he takes me to his house and we cuddle together in bed, "What are we gonna tell the others..?" I rub my stomach. He rubs my stomach and shrugs, "I don't know, we'll figure it out." He said and we kiss. The next day we go and I tell the the others I'm pregnant and nuzzle Jeffrey, everyone could guess it was his from the two sex scenes we had in the show. The writers just decided to edit the script which I hated but oh well.. and Andrew was pissed at me for keeping it. "It's not your choice Andrew it's mine and Jeffreys!" I shout and I rub my flat belly. Jeffrey picks me up and I giggle and held onto him tightly. We get ready together in a room and he kisses me and I kiss him back. We start to undress and he fucks me against the wall and I moan loudly, "Oh fuck~! Jeffrey~!" I moan and kiss him deeply. He keep going and he pulls my hair and kisses my neck and I grip his back, "Oh yeah~ oh fuck~" I moan and I cum and he cums inside me. We kiss and then we clean up and get dressed. My eye being done quickly and we go out and Andrew looked at us pissed. I giggle and nuzzle Jeffrey, "You're making my dad more and more angry Negan~" I whispered in Jeffreys ear and he chuckles. We read over our new scripts, I was gonna tell Negan I was pregnant so soon. I bite my lip and kiss Jeffrey and then get into Carl's bed with Negans jacket on and pretend to sleep. Then it starts.  
Rick opens the door to wake me and shakes me awake, "Why the fuck are you wearing Negans jacket?!" He shouts. I pretend to wake and whimper, "Because he gave it to me.." I said and smell his jacket, it smells like my boyfriend. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Rick pulls me out of bed and I felt sick, literally. Good thing to as Carl had to be sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up and hold my stomach. Jeffrey watched and noticed I was actually throwing up. Rick came in though and rubbed my back and I whimper. He helps me up and I brushed my teeth and then Rick pulls me out and he leads me to Daryl, "He's fucking around with Negan." Rick said and Daryl growls. "The fuck kid?! Has he hurt ya?! I'll fücking kill him!" Daryl shouts and I shake my head no, "No! We make love!" I shout and soon hear my boyfriends steps behind me. Negan hugs me from behind and I look up at him and smile and giggle. "Negan!" I shout happily and we kiss and he picks me up and I cling to him. I felt sick again and whisper to Jeffrey, "I'm gonna be sick." I whisper and he takes me to the bathroom and he rubs my back as I throw up. I felt so awful. He hugs me close and I brush my teeth again and cuddle him. Then we go back to our spots, him holding me again. "This ends now!" Rick and Daryl shout. "No! I love him!" I said and kiss Negan. This was the best day of my life. Rick pulls me off and I whine, "Go inside, now." He said and I sigh. "Can Negan come with me~?" I ask and bite my lip. Rick sighs and growls, "I know you're probably just gonna sneak him up anyway so for now." He said and I smile and pull Negan to my room and we kiss. We cuddle in bed together and he reads a book to me, rubbing my back and playing with my hair. I smile as I listen, I rub my stomach. "You ok?" Negan asked and I shrug, "Not well actually." I started to rub my chest and he looks at me, "Sore chest, part of pregnancy." I whispered to Jeffrey and he nods slightly. We cuddle until Rick comes and kicks Negan out. I whine and 2 nights pass in the episode until Daryl gave me a pregnancy test box. I tilt my head and look at him weird, "I don't know, your old man said to just give it to ya." Daryl said and I nod slightly. I go and pee on all the sticks, 6 of them. I wait 10 minutes and look, all positive. I started to cry. I was happy, this was just more proof me and Jeffrey were having a baby. Rick came in and looks at the tests and sighs, "Fuck.." he said and I whimper. He left and soon Negan came. I hide the tests and rub my belly, "Negan, we gotta talk." I said and Negan sits on the bed. I show him the 6 tests, "I'm pregnant." I said and Negan hugs me tightly and kisses me and I giggle. "Mmmm, we're having a baby~? I can't believe it~!" Negan kisses me and I kiss him back. The episode ends there.  
"I'm really happy Jeffrey." I said and hug him. "These tests are just more proof." I said and he nods. I nuzzle and kiss him happily and he holds me tight. "I can't wait." I said and rub my belly and he smiles, "I can't wait either." He said kissing me. Soon we get all the makeup and stuff taken off and Jeffrey takes me to a Chinese restaurant, carrying me everywhere but I didn't mind. I was just kinda shy now when people saw us together. People would come up to us asking if he was actually fucking me under the blankets in the show or if I was really pregnant and I hide my face in Jeffreys chest, I felt so embarrassed. Jeffrey asks them to leave us alone and he takes me to get food and I smile holding his hand but I saw a flash from the corner of my eye and I look over and it was a photographer. I whimper and held onto Jeffreys arm and he rubs my back, "It's okay." He said. When people came up to us asking questions Jeffrey just kindly asked them to leave us alone. It was supposed to be our first night out together as boyfriends and not friends. It was supposed to be sweet and romantic. We get our food and go back to our table and he feeds me and I giggle and play with his hair and kiss his cheek, "I love you Chandler." He said and I blush, "I love you too Jeffrey." I said and we kiss and nuzzle together. We eat and I see Andrew and Norman come in and they came over, "There's pictures everywhere." Andrew said sitting down as he shows us the pictures of us kissing and holding hands and nuzzling. "You guys seriously are going public and having a baby despite everything? Chandler, Jeffrey is just getting older he could die and then you'll be on your own with the baby. You two shouldn't be a thing with this age gap of 33 years." Andrew said and I look at him, "Leave us the fuck alone. You're not my actual fucking dad Andrew. You don't get to control my life. Not my fault I can get knocked up and if Jeffrey is gonna be with me and love it I'll spend all the time I have left with him and this baby." I said. Trying to keep my temper cool. Jeffrey rubs my back and feeds me to distract me and I smile a bit and giggle. Norman sighs and shakes his head, "You don't get it do you? You guys are gonna get a lot of hate for this. There's a lot of anti-lgbt people in the world still and they hurt, rape or kill them. I don't want that happening to either of you. And then your age gap of 33 years. It's insane." Norman said. Jeffrey glares at Norman, "Just cut it out. There's larger age gaps like that one 71-72 year old who married a 17 year old. That 54-55 years. And I bet there's even larger age gaps then that in relationships so if you guys aren't going to support the fact that we're happy together and having this baby no matter what, leave." He said. They got up and left and me and Jeffrey eat and we had dessert. After that I nuzzle Jeffrey and giggle as he picks me up and carries me again. "I have working legs." I said. "I know but you're cute in my arms." He said and I giggle. He takes me to a park and we play around together and we were really happy together. He takes me home and hugs me close, being very protective of me. We get home and we change and cuddle together in bed. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said and we kiss and fall asleep.

Jeffrey's pov 

I wake up and look around for Chandler and hear him throwing up, I come to the bathroom and rub his back and he slowly stops. He leans back into me and flushed the toilet. I help him up and we get ready together and we get in the shower together and I kiss his cheek, "My baby boy." I smile. "I want a baby girl." Chandler said rubbing his belly and I chuckle. "I'd love that." I kiss his head and we wash each other, he was so giggly. And it was the most adorable thing ever. Eventually we get out and we dry off and I drive us to the place. We get ready together and I kiss his cheek and rub his belly, "One night I'll make a real romantic night. I don't want others bothering us." I said and Chandler smiles. We come out and get in Carl's bed together and it starts.  
Rick comes in and shakes me awake and yells at me to get out but I refuse insisting I have to be here for Carl. Carl wakes up and nuzzles me, "Dad, we love each other. We're fine." He said and Rick was pissed. "Negan out, now." Rick said and I don't listen. I hold Carl close and rub his belly. "He has my baby, I'm gonna love Carl and the baby." I said and kiss Carl's head. Carl nuzzles me smiling and held me tight and kisses my cheek. "Awww. How cute~" I said and he blushes. "I don't care, leave now Negan." Rick said and I groan and get up and kiss Carl and we wink at each other and smile. I leave and Rick leaves the room. I climb up to the window and Carl lets me in and we cuddle up and Carl smiles kissing me happily. I was happy to cuddle up and kiss my boyfriend.  
*time skip cause bleh this has been in my drafts forever*  
5 months have passed, Chandlers stomach was bigger then normal. We go to a clinic and find out he's having triplets. I was so happy and I hug him and kiss him and once the doctor wiped the gel off I kissed his belly. Chandler wanted the genders to be a surprise at birth. I take him to film, we tell them the great news of triplets and some were happy.. obviously some people were not.. like Andrew and Norman. I hold Chandler close and kiss his cheek, "Our babies." I rub his belly. He giggles and he rubs his belly, "You're my big boy." I said and pick him up putting him on a table and kiss him rubbing his belly and Chandler giggles rocking on the table, "Mmmm.." he holds my hands and gasps and puts them on his belly and I smile feeling kicks, "Aww, hello in there." I said and kiss his belly and Chandler smiles, "Mmm.. they love kicking." He said as the babies kick for minutes on end and I chuckle and rub his belly. We're given our scripts to read over again as Chandlers makeup gets done. Chandler was happy to read to Andrew would have to act like he accepted us and same with Norman. Chandler giggles and he smirks and I rub his back and belly. After everything is finished I carry him to the set and lay him in his bed and rub his belly and kiss it, "So pretty." I said and he giggles. "Yes, now time to start. I'll see you soon." Chandler said kissing me and I smile giving him a quick kiss back and then tuck him in and then go off the set. I was so happy with my baby boy, so precious.  
And it went like:  
Carl sleeps and then Rick comes in and wakes him up, "Carl." He said and Carl groans, "What? I'm cold and now I have to sleep alone because you forbid me to sleep my lover!" Carl said and crosses his arms curling up on his side and rubs his huge belly. Ricks sighs, "I'm sorry, I have something for you." Rick said and Carl was smiling a little because he could tell Andrew was struggling to say everything. He then relaxed his face and looked at him, "What?" Carl asked. "Come in." Rick said. Daryl went in, "Your new boyfriend! Huh!" Rick said and Carl slaps Rick across the face, "How dare you get my hopes up." He said and curls back up Rick sighs and left with Daryl. I come in through the window and smile at Carl and get into bed with him, "Hey baby." I said and Carl looks at me and smiles, "Hi." He said sleepily and rubs his belly and I rub his belly and chest. His chest as grown a little from pregnancy. And it's adorable. He smiles at me and kisses me and I kiss him back, "My beautiful baby boy." I rub his belly and kiss his neck. Rick comes in and growls, "Get out!" He shouts. "Nope, you can kill me later. I wanna be with my baby." I said and kiss Carl's cheek and smiles. Carl smiles and kisses me happily. "Dad he's my boyfriend. He made me pregnant whether you like it or not." Carl said and Rick sighs rubbing his head and sits on the bed, "Carl I really don't like the path you're going down." Rick said. "I don't care." Carl said and cuddles me. I smile playing with his hair. Rick sighs and he rubs Carl's belly, "I'm always gonna worry about you." Rick said and Carl nods, "I know dad, I'll worry about you too. But this is my life and I'll decide what to do with it." Carl said and Rick hugs Carl and Carl hugs back tightly. Rick sighs, "I guess you're right, you're not my little boy anymore." He said and rubs Carl's belly. Carl nods and nuzzles Negan, "So can my Negan staaaaay?" Carl asked cuddling me and I smile kissing him. "Sure.." Rick sighs and kisses Carl's head and left.  
*end* (of course there'd be other stuff after but like y'know)  
Chandler gets his makeup taken off and I kiss him happily and hug him, "So pretty." I rub his belly and he smiles. 

Chandlers pov

I'm now 9 months along and I should be on bed rest in case the baby comes but we still had to film. I sigh feeling kicks as my makeup was getting down, my stomach was so huge. I groan as the kicks get stronger, "JEFFREY!!" I scream and hold my stomach. He runs over to me and holds me up, "You ok? What's wrong?" He asked. "Calm your damn kids down in my stomach." I said. He lifts me up onto the table behind me and he kisses and rubs my belly, "Shhhh, calm down little ones." He said and I pant and hold onto Jeffrey, "Jeffrey, I don't think they're waiting. I think they want to come." I groan and My makeup was taken off and Jeffrey helps me to the car and drives me to the hospital, "It's okay sweetie, just hold my hand." He said and I held his hand tightly. We get to the hospital and he helps me inside and I was panting very badly. Jeffrey holds me up and the next thing I know I'm in a hospital room in a hospital gown with my huge stomach still. Jeffrey is beside me and he kisses my head and smiles at me, "Hey sweetie, you passed out from the pain and everything. The doctors are preparing for a c-section." He said and holds my hand and I nod slightly and I close my eyes and he kisses me and I kiss him back. "Chandler?" The doctor said and I nod. "We're gonna give you the medicine to knock you out and then do the c-section." She said and I nod. I hold Jeffrey hand and give him one more kiss and he smiles kissing me back and rubs my belly. "See you soon cuties." He said to my belly. I smile and take the medicine and knock right out. When I wake up Jeffrey was holding the three babies and I was stitched up. I smile at Jeffrey, "What are they?" I ask, "All girls." He said and I nod slightly, "How about Carly, Nicole and Carolyn?" I ask looking at our babies and Jeffrey smiles, "I like those names." He said. I get to hold our triplets and they're so beautiful. Absolutely perfect.

(To rp pm me on my Wattpad TheTransKing69)


	6. Important kinda

So I wanna know what you guys would like me to write about. I wanna write about Wolfblood which if you don’t know what that is look it up, if you have Amazon Prime you can watch it on there. It’s amazing. It ended Jan 1st 2017 sadly but petition for it to continue once COVID-19 ends?? Like they could make a comeback!! I’m also working on some Harry Potter fanfics and Barlian (Barley x Ian from Onward) and who would like to see Avatar stuff? I’m honestly shipping Zuko x Iroh because let’s be real here Iroh was ALWAYS there for Zuko and taught him everything and it’s just cute. For those of you who want Willy x Charlie fanfics I’m thinking, I’m really trying to think of something. I just have no clue. I will also be working on some Cegan, Bethyl, Daryl x Carl, maybe Grimecest fanfictions. I was planning on it from the start. But it’s like.. I need ideas.

But if you guys want any ships from a show or something keep in mind if I haven’t watched it then I can’t write about it but that doesn’t mean don’t leave ALL OF YOUR SHIPS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW. I wanna write for you guys.

Also if any of you are rpers my Wattpad is TheTransKing69, go ahead and pm me to rp whatever. Pretty much all ships are in my bio on my Wattpad. So if you wanna rp pm me on there.

Now imma try to get some creative flow going and write and stuff but yeah, have a nice day.


	7. Cegan

Carl’s pov

I watch Negan as he was cleaning his gun and putting it back together, always got it done under 2 minutes. I bite my lip staring at him. “Staring is rude.” He said and I blush looking away. “Wanna tell me what you were staring at?” He asked and he sits up looking at me, his jacket on the end of the couch with his scarf. “Umm. Her. And you. And her. And well mainly you.” I said blushing and rub my neck. “You know one good thing about the apocalypse is beauties like her are free.” He said. I always teased him calling it a she, but he said it’s because you love it the way you love a girl. Even though I don’t know what that’s like. The safety off and it’s fully loaded. I bite my lip looking at Negan and come over and get on my knees and lick the gun, “Kid, the safety is off-!” He shouts at me. “I know.. I trust you..” I said. “Damn you’re psycho.” He said. I lick and suck the gun and deepthroat it, it tasted like metal and it was cold but it quickly warmed to my mouth and I loved it. Negan started touching my ass and he pulls my jeans and boxers down, he pulls me away from the gun and bends me over his lap. I feel like somethings at my ass before realizing it was the gun and I moan when it’s inside me, “Oh god~ oh god~” I moan and look back and sure enough I saw the gun slowly being pushed as deep as it could be into my ass. “Oh Daddy Negan~” I moan and claw at his jeans and shirt. I feel the gun fully inside my ass and he’s playing with it. “It’s so good~” I moan. “Yeah~? You like it shoved up your ass~?” He chuckles and spanks me. “You’re a little slut aren’t you~?” He asked and I nod quickly. “Would you like me to shoot it inside you only for you to live again~?” He asked and I nod. God it would give me the rush of a lifetime. He didn’t do it though. He moved the gun in my ass and I moan loudly as it kept hitting my prostate, “Daddy Negan~ oh~ please~ please~ shoot it off inside me~” I whimper. “Yeah I bet you would love that, give you a huge rush~ to have lived with a bullet getting shot up in your ass~ but at this angle and this deep in your ass it will definitely kill you. I can’t have my precious boy die.” He said and I nod a little. He keeps moving the gun in my butt and I moan as he spanks me and makes my ass red. “Daddy~” I shake my butt. He chuckles pulling the gun out of me and I whine and he picks me up moving me to the bed and he puts the gun in my mouth and I suck on it and he takes my boxers and jeans off fully and then he’s takes his own off. He spreads my ass cheeks and I shake my butt and he licks my ass and I moan and keep licking and sucking the gun. Negan eats my ass like him his dessert or a never ending buffet, then he licks my cock and strokes it and I moan. He pulls the gun out of my mouth and puts his cock in my mouth and I suck it and he rubs his fingers against my ass. He pulls his cock out and I rub my jaw and he kisses it, “To bad you were born with a cock~ I could shove the gun in your ass while I breed you~” Negan said and I blush a little and giggle, “Mmm~ too bad Daddy~” I said and he pushes his cock in my ass and I moan loudly holding my legs back open wide for him. I think he was surprised how much I bend. He puts my legs behind my head and he rubs them, “Very flexible~ that will come in handy~” he said and I moan as he spanks my ass. I start stroking my cock and he grabs the gun and I lick it for him and he stops moving inside me and he starts pushing the gun in my ass to and I moan loudly, “Daddy~ it’s not gonna fit~” I said. “That’s what you said about my monster cock~” he said and he keeps pushing it in till it starts to go in and I moan loudly and whimper, “Fuuuck~ Daddy~” I rub my belly. He chuckles and he he pushes it in me until he couldn’t anymore, “There you go~ now you have your two favorites~” he said. “Thank you Daddy~” I moan and he smirks and he pounds me into the bed and I claw at his shirt and moan loudly, “Daddy~! Oh fuck~!” He chuckles spanking me and he kisses my neck, “Good boy~ good little whore~” he said and I wiggle under him, “Daddy~ it feels so good~ please don’t stop~” I kiss him and he kisses me back and I cum all over myself and he slams deep into me cumming in my ass. I moan rubbing my belly and he pulls his cock out of me and the gun and I lick both clean. “Good boy~” Negan kisses my head and I smile at him.


	8. Willy Wonka x Charlie Bucket

(Happy Halloween!!)

Charlie's pov

I know Willy has a hard time celebrating Halloween but it's so much fun. I like to dress up and run around and get treats. Even if some will say I'm too old. I'm only 18. But I was invited to a Halloween party tonight and I couldn't wait. I finish up my costume and put my phone in my jacket pocket and grab my sack and walk out of my room. I was going as a sexy vampire and it's a girly costume which I loved. I go down to my parents cabin and smile coming in, "Hi Charlie.. umm... going again this year?" My dad asked. "Yes, and I got invited to a party, isn't that cool?" I smile sitting down and I take out a little box from my pocket and my mom served the food, "Thank you." I eat and Willy shows up and he grumbled, "I don't understand why you want to go, you literally have a whole candy land!" He said. "Because it's fun! And this year I get to go to a party!" I smile. "What?! No no no! No party! Those are filled my drugs and alcohol and ew! I can't even say it's it's so disgusting and vile and gross!" He said. "Sex?" I ask and he nods his head. "Disgusting! Gross! Ew! Who would do that with others there?" He said. "Well, I'm going because my friends invited me. To trade candy. Make more friends. Not for sex." I said. "But your outfit-" he started and I cut him off, "Is the girl version and I like it. Gives mix signals. Am I non-binary? A transboy who's feminine? A trans girl with no long hair or bust? Or just a cis feminine boy." I giggle and Willy groans, “You’re really pushing labels tonight.” My mother said and I nod eating and then I brush my teeth and get my fangs in. “And I’m all set~” I giggle and Willy sighs, “Please don’t go.” He said. “Why?” I ask. “I hate Halloween.” He said. “I know but I love dressing up. I know your father made you hate it when you were young but maybe I can make you love it again.” I smile and grab my sack, “I’ll be back by midnight.” I said and my mom nods, “1 at the latest.” She said. “And if you’re not we have the address and we’ll be there.” My dad said. “I’ll text you if things get weird or cops are called.” I said and left along with the factory. I go trick or treat with my friends and then we go to the party. At first I was just candy trading and making friends but someone offered me a drink. But that’s a red flag. I go and get my own and drink it and the guy looked a little angry when I did but I didn’t care, I knew there’d be drugs in the other drink. I drink the alcohol as if I had no problem but it really burned my throat. I grab my sack of candy and rub my throat and try to find my friends so I can just leave. “Taylor! Brandin! Sky! Bloom! Tecna! Stella! Brandon! Where are you guys?!” I shout and I couldn’t find them. I sigh and I whimper getting pinned against the wall and kick back against the guys leg and run off with my candy out of the house and call my dad and pant walking to the factory already. “Someone tried to offer me a drink, I almost got forced twice and I can’t find my friends!” I said and he meets me at the nearest McDonald’s and got me some and I smile at him and he takes me to the face and I eat. “Did you have any alcohol?” He asked. “Only a drink. I got it myself after that offer. I was t taking it from a stranger.” I said eating my the McDonald’s and he nods. “I’m glad nothing else happened.” He said and I nod. We get back and I had finishing eating and he helps me inside and I smile holding my sack. Willy hugs me tightly and he smiles, “I’m so happy you’re alright! Oh thank lord! What happened?” He asked. “I’m alright.” I smile hugging him. “I almost got forced twice and someone tried to offer me a drink but I’m alright.” I said and he nods hugging me. “Let’s get you changed. Come on.” He said and pulls me to the elevator and I giggle. We head up to my room and I leave my sack on the dresser. I fall onto my bed and groan, “So tired. I hate heels!” I said. “Please, let’s just get you changed.” He said. “Then you change me.” I said. “What?!” He said. “You change me.” I said. “Ummm... alright..” he said and I hear his gloves making that weird sound whenever he squeezed his hand. I hear him getting me clothes and he starts undressing me and he stops when I’m in my fishnet and panties and he sighs, “Do I have to?” He asked. “Yes, I’m tired.” I said. He groans and he slowly continues to undress me and he grabs a pillow and pulls my panties down slowly and covers me up with a pillow and I giggle, “Really?” I ask. “Yes. Ugh.” He said and I sit up and grab the boxers he picked out and I put them on and move the pillow and lay back down, “You’re overreacting.” I said. “No im not.” He said. I sit back up and pin him down, “You are~ have you even had sex~?” I ask. “No it’s gross.” He said. “You’re missing out.” I sakd and undo his pants. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Giving you sex.” I sakd. “But you’re a male.” He said and I facepalm. “For a genius you lack in some aspects.” I said and pulls down his pants and boxers and licks his dïck and he groans, “Hey, cut that out!” He said and I keep licking his cock and I pull my boxers off and smirk, “I’m a little tight because I haven’t used my dildo in a while but that just makes it better for you~” I said and mover over him and move down on his cock and he groans and i moan. “Tight~ heat~ around me~ it’s like it’s surrounding me~ oh~” he groans and squirms and I giggle bouncing on his cock and he moans and I moan with him holding onto him. “Oh~ Willy~ you have a nice big cock for my ass~ if only you weren’t so shy and everything~ maybe you could’ve fucked em sooner hm~?” I giggle. He groans and moans, “You hardly just turned 18~ why me~?” He asked. “Oh Willy~ I’ve always liked you~” I smile and blush moaning and he smiles at me a little. We cum together and cuddle up. After that we showered together and got dressed and cuddled in bed and watched Halloween movies. I think Willy forgot how much he hated Halloween now. All thanks to me. Hehe~


	9. Eli x Demetri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw anyone who sees Eli as a bottom is... a idiot.. I’m sorry, CHANGE MY MIND!! 🖕🏻🖕🏻

Demetris pov 

Now that me and Eli are friends again I invited him over for a Harry Potter marathon and bonus, my parents are gone. We settle on the couch and start to talk about how Draco and Harry should've been together and not Harry and Ginny. "Ginny was so annoying." Eli said and I nod eating popcorn. "Literally the worst." I said and Eli looks at me and he smirks, "What?" I ask. "This is just a little boring... I kinda found something I think you'll like." He said and I look at him, "Ok?" I said and he gets something from his bag and switched the dvds and he sits back beside me and he smirks hitting playing on a black screen and I blush as porn starts to play, "How did you get this?" I ask. "I found it. I think it was my dads." He said and he chuckles, "But god it's hot." He said and I lean back, "No kidding.." I said and he chuckles at me and I look over and blush, "Why is your dick out?" I ask. "How else am I gonna cum? I can't jerk off if it's in my pants." He said and I blush looking down at my pants, "Do you need help?" He asked and I look at him and he takes my pants pulling them down with my boxers and my dick flops up and I blush hiding myself. "Eli.." I look at the screen. I wanted to get fucked like that girl. I wanted to know what it was like. Eli pulls me closer to him, "What you thinking about?" He asked. "I wanna get fucked..." I mumbled and he smirks, "You can ride my cock." He said and I look at him. "Really?" I ask and he nods. I bite my lip taking my pants and boxers off and get in his lap and I feel his còck against my ass, I slowly go down on his cock and I moan, "Fück~ ow~" I hold onto his arms. "It's ok~ takes some time to get used to~" he said and he helps me down on his cock. I moan as his dick slides inside me and I close my eyes leaning back into him. "Oh shit~ it's so big~" I said and I rub my stomach. He chuckles rubbing my belly and I moan. He holds me close watching the screen and he strokes my cock and I moan, "Eli~" I whimper. He smirks at me and he thrusts inside me and I moan, I felt like I was going to cum at any second.

Eli's pov

I groan thrusting up in Demetris tight ass and jerking him off, he had his arms wrapping around my neck and he was moaning very nicely~ I loved it. "Eli~ you're gonna make me cum~" he said. "Then go ahead~" I said. "I want you to kiss me~ this is my first time~ please kiss me~" he said. "You tell anyone your dead." I said and he nods and we kiss and he moans cumming all over my hand and himself and I keep him down on me cumming deep inside him and he moans nuzzling into me, “Mm~ fuck~” he kisses me and I kiss him back and rub his ass. “Mm~ nice ass you have~” I said. “Thank you?” He said and he nuzzles me and he falls asleep on me and I rub his back and he cover us with a blanket and fall asleep as well.


End file.
